A Fox Among Us
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Crime rates have skyrocketed in the Kingdoms. Vale P.D. has seen it fit to investigate further into the matter at hand, but how far down the rabbit hole will Detective Naruto Uzumaki go? What will he find? Can he handle dealing with former loves, psychotic criminals, and plans where he is an unwilling puppet? Detective!Naruto, Grey!Naruto, Rated M for Lemons and Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Vale PD

**AN: This story is a revamp of the third story I ever wrote, Shakunetsu No Koi. Man, things were a lot simpler back then... but times change. My writing abilities have grown since then, for the better definitely. And after listening to some Dan Bull raps about games, it inspired me to revisit an old story.**

 **I've been trying to branch off from just Naruto fanfics, and I can honestly say that every story I write, I enjoy writing. So don't be surprised if there are some parallels between this story and SNK, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Yang Xiao Long." The room was dimly lit, yet both people present could clearly see each other, the only furnishings being a simple metal table, two chairs, the door, and a one-way mirror.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Sitting in one of the chairs was a teenage girl with long, flowing bright-gold hair, lilac eyes that held a mixture of mischief, amusement, and panic, and a light skin complexion. She stood at 5'8", her outfit consisting of a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, and there were two small golden buttons on the sides of the cuffs.

She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appeared on this banner, only in a gold coloration. She also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembled a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt. And aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she had no discernible jewelry. She donned brown knee-high platform boots that appeared to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot, and she wore fingerless black gloves... underneath the handcuffs she wore, which were handcuffed to the table in front of her.

"Three counts of speeding violations, running four red lights, forty-three counts of assault, destruction of private property... I gotta say, Yang, you've really outdone yourself this time." The second person walked closer to the table, allowing the blond girl to see a more illuminated picture of her interrogator: a youthful man with bright-gold hair like her own, only his was spiky, yet flattened and went only to his chin, as well as slightly tanned skin. His cerulean blue eyes held a certain edge that could strike fear into a grown man's heart, yet she could see that these were not those eyes. He stood at 6'1", wearing a simple outfit that consisted of a dark red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black shoes and pants, a dark grey vest, tie, and a dark grey fedora. A leather-bound watch was on his right wrist, various tattoos adorned both his arms, he wore a black belt that holstered and showed off his 'Vale P.D.' badge right next to a chain that connected to his wallet, and lastly a gun holster on top of his vest that held his signature pistol: an M4 Dragoon Revolver.

"What can I say? The bastard touched my hair." Yang replied, shrugging her shoulders without a care.  
"*Sigh* Yang, was this about... _her_ , again?" the man asked.

"..." the blond girl became eerily quiet, her gaze downcast as if the floor was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yang..." the man repeated.  
"Okay, fine. It was about her. **Happy**?" Yang questioned, raising her voice slightly as her eyes flashed red for a brief nanosecond.  
"You're not alone in this. You do know that, right?" the man retorted. "I saw Ruby out in the waiting area, panicking like a headless chicken over you."

"Yeah... that seems like something she would do." Yang mumbled, a frown marring her face. "But this isn't her problem, it's mine alone-"  
"She owes me answers too, ya know." the man interrupted. "I just don't want you to throw your life away chasing after her."

"I know..."

...

"Now, about the charges." the man began, causing Yang to let out a groan.  
"Aww come on, Uncle Naruto..." Yang complained.

"I'm sorry, Yang. But the law _is_ the law." the blond man, Naruto, stated. "And you racked up about five thousand Lien in damage, not including the injuries you inflicted."  
"The law's a bitch." Yang said.  
"Damn right it is." Naruto retorted, pulling out a lighter and cigarette pack before hesitantly putting both items back.

He'd smoke later, just not in front of Yang.

"Hey, you didn't-" "Tai's already on his way."

"... Shit."  
"Language, young lady."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." The sight that Ruby Rose and Tiayang Xiao Long first came across as they entered the room was Naruto holding Yang by her ear.

Ruby was two years younger than her sister, standing at 5'2" with black-and-red hair, pale white skin, and silver eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Cross-shaped pins held her cloak to her shirt, and around her waist was a belt which usually held .50 caliber cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch, but those had been confiscated for safety reasons...

Pulling out a high-caliber sniper-scythe in the middle of a police station... _three_ times, was 'slightly' frowned upon, and Naruto refused to taser his second niece.

And with the way she reacted, he really wasn't sure which choice would have been worse...

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, rushing to her sister's side and leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

"Hey sis! Hey... dad..." Yang trailed off, noticing the look on Taiyang's face.

Taiyang stood just a little shorter than Naruto, at 6'0" precisely. His blond hair was cut short and was a different shade than Yang and Naruto's, almost a sandy blond, and his lilac eyes were stern, filled with concern and relief at the same time. Like his taller blond counterpart, his skin had a slight tanned complexion, and his outfit consisted of a brown-and-burnt-orange button-up shirt, silver-plated shoulder pads, bright orange cargo shorts, and brown shoes.

"Naruto." Taiyang called out.  
"Tai." Naruto responded. "Sorry to interrupt your work and all, but Yang just got into some trouble is all."  
"Yang, what was it this time?" Taiyang questioned, his eyes directed solely on the blond girl.

"Well..." Yang began hesitantly. How could she tell her dad that she went searching for _her_ again? Even after the last time she tried...

"Some idiot pissed her off and started a fight over at Hei Xiong's club, bringing in the employees and causing five thousand Lien in property damage." Naruto replied, causing Yang to mentally release a held breath.

"Yang! You weren't drinking, were you?" Taiyang exclaimed, causing said girl to groan.

"No, I wasn't." Yang said.  
"Oh lighten up, would ya, Tai?" Naruto questioned. "'Old enough to kill, old enough to drink.' Remember back when we were her age? That one time with-"  
"No! No I do not!" Taiyang quickly yelled, running over and covering the blond man's mouth.

"Daaaaadd... what are you hiding~?" Yang asked in a sing-song voice, a sly grin on her face.

"Nothing! Go with your sister and get back your weapons!" Taiyang said.  
"CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her away towards the armory/evidence locker that held both of their weapons and other confiscated items.

...

"Was it about her again?" Taiyang asked as soon as his two daughters were out of hearing range.

"Tai-"  
" **Was** it about her?" Taiyang repeated, interrupting Naruto before he could try to calm him down.

"... Yes." Naruto replied after a few moments of silence, holding up his hand before Taiyang could start talking again. "Taiyang, were it not for my job, I'd be doing the exact same thing Yang was."  
"Dammit, Naruto! Why can't you just let her go?!" Taiyang exclaimed.  
"Because she left without saying anything!" Naruto yelled. "No warning, no reason, not even a fucking 'goodbye'! I want the same thing that Yang does... some goddamn answers!"

Taiyang could only stare at him with sadness and regret. Naruto hid it well, but he could clearly see what the taller blond was hiding...

He felt hurt, betrayed, used...

He felt broken.

"Naruto, you to let this go. It's been almost two decades." Taiyang said. "Even Yang has learned to curb this obsession more than you have."  
"Tai... I just want some closure." Naruto mumbled.

"..." Taiyang remained silent, slowly walking away and leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

"Detective Uzumaki!" Naruto perked up, turning around to find two people walking towards him. "We've got a problem."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Naruto frowned, staring at the files in his hands.

"Is... Is this true?" Naruto asked, turning to his two colleagues, Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki.

Anko stood at 5'5" with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She had absolutely no regard for dress code, wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, showing that she wore absolutely nothing underneath such body suit. Over this, however, she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt that holstered a pair of elongated knives, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to this, she also wore a small pendant that resembled a snake fang and a wrist watch.

She was his junior, recently graduated from Beacon Academy but chose to become a police officer over a Huntress...

He didn't know why she did, but he would not press into the matter. Everyone was entitled to their secrets...

Yugao, on the other hand, had been his partner ever since he joined the police force. She stood at 5'7" with a more vibrant shade of straight, purple hair that reached down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. Unlike Anko, her attire was moderate, if only by default. She, like Anko, wore no bra, confining her wonder twins with a black low-cut tube top, over which she wore a faded grey-green sleeveless vest, black pants that hugged her curves, black shoes, a dark grey infinity scarf with red lining the edges, and dark grey fingerless gloves.

Naruto was not fazed by either woman's choice of clothing, one of the reasons why Anko was assigned to him and why he was partnered up with Yugao in the first place.

"It is. There's been a rising number of Dust theft in the past month." Yugao stated. "Eye witnesses claim that, well..."  
"Well...?" Naruto questioned, placing the files down on a nearby table.

"Naruto, these Dust robberies are too coordinated to be unrelated." Yugao said, using one hand to lean against the table and give her partner a clear view of her cleavage.

"Any known suspects?" Naruto asked, unfazed by Yugao's show of skin.

This wasn't her first, nor would it be the last time, she tried seducing him, whether it be intentional or not. But he had grown used to such types of affection over the years...

Not to say that they did not have any effect on him. He was just really good at hiding it.

"Just one..." Anko pitched in, placing a second file on the table for Naruto to see.

"Roman Torchwick..."

Chapter End

 **Post AN: If you haven't figured it out yet already, this is set just after the Yellow Trailer. There had to be consequences for destroying a reputable club with a somewhat legal practice? It's not like you can get away with crimes like that without paying for it.**

 **Also, 1 Lien is the equivalent of 1.45 USD, so Yang caused $7,250 in damage... ignoring the hospital bill. Taiyang's wallet will be taking a harsh blow indeed.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Junior

**AN: As I read the reviews for the first chapter (Note, I read every review), many people could not help but point out the fact that Naruto seems more pissed at Raven leaving than Taiyang.**  
 **I would like to congratulate those of you who figured out 'her' meant Raven, great deduction skills. If only you could see the bigger picture though...**

 **Also, the saying "Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." applies to Naruto's generation in this story. Kind of like how the drinking age was lowered during the Vietnam War in most states in the United States from 21 to 18, as was the voting age as well.**

 **It was how Naruto grew up, with the drinking age in Vale lower than what it currently is now.**

 **Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Roman Torchwick..." Naruto repeated. "Wanted for grand theft Dust, grand theft auto, larceny, burglary, first-degree murder, second-degree murder, assault and battery, aggravated assault, first-degree arson, second-degree arson, third-degree arson - Oum, this guy's the walking definition of crime."

"All the more reason to take him down." Yugao stated.

"Well how do we find this s.o.b.?" Anko questioned.

"I... know a guy." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Who?" Anko asked.

" _Him_." Naruto replied, causing Yugao to groan.

"... I don't get it. Who are you talking about?" Anko queried.

"Will he even be willing to help us?" Yugao retorted.

"He owes me three still." Naruto stated before turning to his junior. "Head over to the armory and arm yourself. Non-lethal only."

"Sir yes sir~" Anko saluted mockingly, walking away with a sway in her hips.

...

"I still don't like her..." Yugao mumbled.

"Oh come on, Yugao." Naruto said.  
"I just don't understand why she was assigned to be _your_ junior." Yugao stated, crossing her arms under her buxom.

"Because out of everyone in the police force, I'm the most professional with you two." Naruto replied.  
"You? Professional?" Yugao retorted.  
"Yes. I can resist your wily womanly charms." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really~?" Yugao questioned, a sultry smirk snaking its way onto her face as she sauntered over to the blond, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him down to her eye level. "I guess I'll just have to try harder then~"

"Well aren't you frisky tonight..." Naruto mumbled, watching the purplenette lick her lips seductively. Faster than he could react, Yugao pushed him down onto the floor with her on top, grinding on him all the while.

"Let's just say I have an itch that needs to be scratched~" Yugao stated.

"We're still - nggh - on the clock, Yugao." Naruto said, groaning as a certain body part of his reacted to the woman's advances.

"I know~"

"*Ahem*..." Naruto and Yugao's heads snapped towards the doorway like a deer caught in headlights, only to find Anko leaning against the doorframe.

"I, uhh... I got the non-lethal weapons?"

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"..." Naruto and Yugao were awfully quiet in the police car, the former preoccupied with driving and the latter staring out the shotgun seat window, with Anko sitting in the back seat, alternating between looking at the blond and looking at the purplenette.

"So..." Anko began, breaking the awkward silence that permeated the car. "Are you two, like, dating or something?"

"Or something." Naruto replied.

"It's... complicated." Yugao corrected.

"Huh..." Anko mumbled. "So fuck buddies?"  
"Anko!" Yugao exclaimed, her face beet red at the insinuation.

"No, I think that's the most apt description." Naruto stated. "We get the itch every now and then, and we've both known each other for a long time now."

"Sixteen years? Seventeen?" Yugao questioned, attempting to remember the exact number.

"Sixteen-and-a-half seems accurate." Naruto said.

"Huh... so you two aren't dating?" Anko questioned.  
"No. We're just friends with benefits." Naruto replied.  
"Yeah..." Yugao mumbled, almost disappointingly.

...

"Where are we going, anyways?" Anko asked.

"The hospital. That's where our guy is at the moment." Naruto stated.

"Uhh, _who_ is this 'guy' you're referring to?" Anko queried.

"Someone who will **not** be happy to see us..."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Hell no. _Hell no_!" Naruto sighed, the sounds of his exasperated exasperation being muffled by the steady beeping the medical equipment gave off.

The very person in question stood at a towering 6'11", with gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. His normal attire was replaced by a medical gown and bandages.

Wrapped up under all those bandages was Hei "Junior" Xiong, owner of a popular club in downtown Vale, as well as one of the best information brokers available in the kingdom of Vale...

And the very person whose club, employees, and very body were punched into both metaphorical and physical dust by his niece, Yang...

"Come on, Hei." Naruto said. "You owe me."

"Your niece practically ripped me a new one! That counts as one!" Junior exclaimed.  
"Well then you owe me two still." Naruto retorted.

"Ugh... Look, I can't really go off of favors at the moment." Junior stated. "As soon as word spreads that I'm hospitalized and my club is busted up, I'll have all the rest of the competition trying to off me."

"And?" Naruto questioned.  
"I'll give you the info I have, but only if you do a few things for me in return." Junior replied.

...

"Well... what did you have in mind?" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto! Are you really considering this?" Anko exclaimed, causing Junior to look at her like she had a second head.

"Newbie?" Junior questioned.  
"She's my junior since two months ago." Naruto replied.

"Tch, rookies."  
"Hey!"

"Look, it's just two things." Junior stated. "One: There's a guy that goes by the name of Scarlet that's my biggest competitor. No doubt he's gonna try to dismantle my operations."  
"You're asking for a sting?" Naruto questioned.  
"A sting?" Anko asked.  
"Sting operation. It's basically catching the perp in the act by playing the role of the victim." Naruto stated.  
"If it helps, he's running an illegal Dust trading operation just outside of the city." Junior added.

"And you know this how?" Yugao queried.

"... Really?" Junior retorted, practically deadpanning at the purple haired woman.

"What about the second thing?" Naruto asked.

"Make sure no one goes after the twins." Junior replied. "They're good kids, honestly, and they've been a great help as bouncers."

"A promotion since last time, eh?" Naruto questioned.  
"'Bout a month ago." Junior stated.

"Alright, I can put them under witness protection for a bit." Naruto stated. "As for Scarlet, I'm pretty sure I can have something arranged."

"Uzumaki..." Junior said, his voice stern and unflinching.

"Relax, Hei. You know I'm good for my word." Naruto retorted, patting the black haired man on the shoulder.

...

"So... You got your ass kicked by my niece."  
"Please don't start with this..."  
"Well, I won't kick a man when he's down... unlike what I'm probably sure Yang did to you~!"  
"Ah fuck you, Naruto!"

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Red eyes gazed at the dying embers of a campfire, her raven-colored hair illuminated by the orange and yellow flames that danced around the skies.

" _ **Heh... What's got you so down?**_ " Her head snapped behind her, only to encounter... nothing. Yet, she knew what it was...

Her mind. It was her mind plaguing her with haunting visions once more.

" _ **Well, at least you've come to terms with your... *Ahem* Insanity.**_ " A lock of blond hair caught the corner of her vision, dancing just out of sight before she could get a full glimpse of who it was.

"Does this mean you will cease to torment me?" she questioned, admittedly to herself.

" _ **Ohohoho, far from it, darling!**_ " A pair of hands wrapped around her waist, and a head rested on her shoulder. " _ **As a matter of fact, I must just have to 'up the ante', so to speak.**_ "

"..."

" _ **Now then... shall we begin our little game, my dear Raven?**_ "

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Naruto suddenly perked up, his sixth sense going crazy...

It felt as if it were trying to tell him something, but it was just out of his reach...

He looked towards the darkened skies, clouds rolling overhead yet the fragmented moon shined brightly, its illuminations piercing the darkness like a sword.

A thousand words danced through his mind, each representing a thousand thoughts and a thousand memories...

All summed up with the utterance of a single word...

"Raven..."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: Currently right now, the story is in the first arc. One of eight planned epic length arcs. I will reveal the arc names as one arc ends and the next begins...**

 **Arc 1 - Prologue (The Manhunt)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Ruby Rose

**AN: I tried dyeing my hair blue today... It did not end well. Not to say that I screwed up the process, it's just that my hair was black already to begin with originally. So now I have blue-tinted hair that can only be considered blue from a certain lighting, and there is no way in hell I'm going to bleach my hair first.**

 **Oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"..."  
"..."

"... So Ruby..." Naruto finally called out. "Care to explain why you're in jail... Not even twenty-four hours after Yang was bailed out?"

"Uhh..." Ruby muttered.

"I mean come on! It hasn't even been two hours!" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples as he spoke.

"It's because of her..." Ruby replied hesitantly, pointing off to Naruto's left.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The aforementioned blond man turned his head to the side, eyes widening by a small margin.

"Well, well, well... Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the metal table of the interrogation room.

In the corner of the room, off where Ruby had pointed to, was a middle-aged woman that stood at 6'5" and had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were a bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar, and she wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body had a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She also wore black boots with brown heels, and a tattered cape that was purple inside and black outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appeared an emblem of a tiara, and in her hands she held a riding crop.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon." Glynda stated bluntly, almost glaring at the blond man, though the latter knew better...

The majority of her facial expressions were either stern, scowling, or chastising, with the expressions that didn't fit one of those three categories being more rare than survivors from outside the kingdoms' borders.

"So what exactly did my niece do to end up in a place like this?" Naruto questioned.

" _She's_ you're niece?" Glynda retorted, raising an eyebrow at the very notion.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Naruto said sarcastically, pulling out and lighting a cigarette, taking a puff and blowing the smoke outward.

"Well you... niece, got caught up in a Dust robbery orchestrated by Roman Torchwick and an unknown assailant." Glynda replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Torchwick?" Naruto queried. "Sorry, Glynda, but this just became my jurisdiction."

"Excuse me? **Your** jurisdiction?" Glynda questioned, eyes narrowed at her fellow blond.

"There's been a string of Dust robberies recently too organized to be coincidental, and Roman's suspect numero uno." Naruto stated, holding his cigarette between this index and middle fingers. "You can have her after I'm done."

"Umm... what?" Ruby questioned, fidgeting in her seat when Naruto pulled out the chair opposite to her and sat down with the back facing her, the blond man's arms crossed over the top.

"Ruby." Naruto called out, his voice calm yet stern. "Do you know who the man that tried to rob the Dust shop is?"  
"Uhh, Roman... Torchwick?" the redhead hesitantly replied.

"Yes, but do you know who he _is_?" Naruto repeated.

"No...?"

"Roman Torchwick is a notorious criminal. And right now, he's my problem." Naruto said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "So I'm just going to ask you a few questions, alright?"  
"Okay..." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, you're not in any trouble... legally." Naruto stated, pressing the 'on' button for the recording device underneath the table. "So... What can you tell me about the robbery?"

"Well, I went in to look at the new weapons catalogue and listening to music, then this guy tried to rob me-"

"This 'guy', was he Roman?"  
"No, he was wearing a... black suit? With red shades? There was a group of them, but they weren't so tough to take down. You should've seen! I was all like, 'Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa-'"  
"Please stay on topic."  
"Right. So anyways, he pulled out a cane that acts like a flare gun with an aiming reticle that could cover the muzzle and fire explosions capable of detonating Dust crystals and fired at me! He tried getting away, but I chased him to the rooftop and then there was a Bullhead-"  
"A Bullhead? Were you able to get a look at the pilot?"

"Not really. She definitely used some type of pyrokinesis or Fire Dust..."  
"She?"

"I'm guessing it was a she. I saw high heels and the bottom half of a red dress - did I mention that she used fire?"  
"Yes, you just did a few seconds ago."  
"Well she used it like it was her superpower! But then they escaped and got too far away to pursue."

"I see... Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Now that I think about it, she kinda felt... familiar."  
"Familiar?"

"Yeah..."

"What about her felt familiar?"  
"She had... orange eyes?"

"Orange?"  
"No, orange isn't the right word. Umm..."  
"Amber?"  
"Amber! That's it!"

"..."  
"Uncle Naruto?"

"... Okay, thank you for answering my questions, Ruby." Naruto said, stopping the recorder and standing up. "I suspect Glynda wishes to speak with you, so I'll leave you two alone."

"W-Wait!" Ruby exclaimed, watching her uncle dash out the door, leaving her at the mercy of a very frightening - at least in her eyes - woman, who now held a riding crop in her crossed arms...

Ruby gulped nervously, Glynda's eyes of stern discipline being universally known to all, even to those who didn't know her...

A lone thought crossed her mind as she gazed into the taller blond woman's eyes.

'Oum help me...'

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"You idiot!" Inside a dimly lit warehouse was two people. The first was a tall man, standing at 6'0" with slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eyes. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, as well as black eyeliner, a red-lined white suit and a small gray scarf. He had black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes.

The second person was a woman that stood at 5'11". She had ashen-black hair and bright, nearly glowing amber eyes, and her fingernails were painted dark red. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There was a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress, with said dress ending in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest, and the sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which were wrapped around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wore black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. Additionally, she had gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each and dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

But what really stood out was a black tattoo on her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, which appeared to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.

"Ow!" the man exclaimed as the slightly shorter woman smacked him upside his head.

"Have you forgotten what the meaning of subtlety is!" the woman exclaimed.

" _I'm sorry_ , but you weren't the one who had to hire on some dime-a-dozen club thugs to help haul the Dust! And even then the plan got fucked up!" the man yelled.  
" **How** do you screw up a Dust heist, Roman?! All you do is Dust heists!" the woman questioned.

"Cinder! _His_ niece was there!" Roman replied. "And, news flash, I'm a big fucking blip on his radar right now!"

"How do you know that exactly?" the woman snapped.

"Hei's grunts may be shit, but his information isn't. And besides, you remember how he and T' were practically brothers." Roman stated. "Look, this isn't important right now!"

"You're right..." the woman mumbled, causing the orange haired man to look at her in disbelief.

"Pardon?"

"Knowing Naruto, he'll interrogate the girl and then head to _this_ place first..."  
"But this is-"  
"I know! But so did he!"  
"... What should we do then?"  
"Simple. Erase our presence... We were never here."  
"We'll need a big distraction. And I've got the perfect idea."  
"What do you have in mind, Roman?"

"I'll need to make a few calls, but knowing them, it will most likely end in a bang!"

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Meanwhile, off in the Vale Police Headquarters, Naruto stood holding two firearms, with two _very_ pissed off women beside him...

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Anko exclaimed. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"Anko, calm down. Let me handle this..." Yugao said, placing a reassuring hand on Anko...

Before using that very same hand to smack Naruto upside his head.

"Ow!"  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"No! I'm not crazy! Stop hitting me!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now help me decide between the Benelli and the Carbine."

"I'd go with the Benelli M61A Hybrid." Anko chimed.

"What are you even trying to do?" Yugao questioned.

"I think I know where Roman is, but I'll need to go prepared for the worse." Naruto stated, placing the Carbine back on the gun rack and the Benelli on a nearby table. He then unholstered his M4 Dragoon Revolver, opening the chamber and inspecting his gun...

Approximately 15 inches in length, with the barrel taking up half of such. It was a double action/single-action (DA/SA) firearm with a six-round chamber that carried six .357 Magnum rounds. The handle consisted of a glossed mahogany and had a slight curve to it, with the mechanisms of the gun itself being a dark steel, save for the chamber, which was made of titanium.

It was custom made, but he did not make it...

Nor was he the original owner.

"You still can't take the Benelli. It would cause too much of a public outrage without the right circumstances." Yugao said, causing Naruto to grumble as he put back the shotgun.

"Then why not take a non-lethal?" Anko questioned.

"This is Roman Torchwick we're talking about. This _is_ non-lethal." Naruto retorted, grabbing two of his favorite non-lethal weapons: the Humbler Stun Device...

The love child of a collapsible baton and a cattle prod, a perfect riot control weapon. Though its usage was still highly controversial, something that Naruto couldn't really understand.

Just because a few people **(Read: Every person)** who were struck by the device might have had a loss of voluntary urinary functions, does not mean that it had to spark such public outrage...

Actually, now that he thought about it...

"Aren't we supposed to do a sting operation in a few hours?" Yugao asked.

"You and Anko can handle that. Roman is hard enough to track as it is. This may be our only chance to take him down for months." Naruto replied.

"Then you're going to need the Benelli." a new voice called out, causing Yugao to turn around, stand at attention and salute.

"Commissioner-" "Just Chief will do, Yugao." Standing before them was Police Commissioner David Washington, a middle-aged man in his late forties with faded brown hair with grey patches on the sides, dark brown eyes that held veteran experience, a pale white complexion, and a scar that went from near the center of his forehead diagonally down to the end of his right eyebrow.

He wore the standard Vale P.D. uniform, which was ironically worn by other police officers only on formal occasions. His was a dark grey color, the Vale P.D. insignia patch ironed onto the left shoulder, his badge pinned on the left side of his chest, and four yellow lines on the bottom of the sleeves. He also wore pants of the same color, black shoes, and a black police cap.

"Hey, Dave." Naruto said, grabbing the Benelli and inspecting the weapon.

"Chief, you're okay with this?" Anko questioned before doing a double take. "Better question... _How_ do you know?"

"I know everything that goes on in this HQ - by the way, Naruto, Yugao, had you two gone through with what you were going to you'd be stuck with traffic duty for the rest of the year." David stated, causing Yugao's face to light up like a Christmas tree and Naruto to whistle innocently. "But in all seriousness, Naruto, you're the best qualified to take Roman down. We need to use all resources carefully now."

"What do you mean? I thought-" Anko began.  
"I just came back from city hall." David interrupted, holding a hand out to Naruto, the blond grumbling as he pulled out a box of cigarettes and handed one to the older man, as well as his lighter. "We got another budget cut." he said, lighting his cigarette as Naruto and Yugao groaned.

"I don't get it, what with the groans?" Anko asked. "Sure, I can understand how that would be bad, but..."  
"The whole police force has been facing a lot of budget cuts recently, ever since the Greymore Riots incident last year." David replied. "We've lost a lot of public faith in law enforcement over the decade, actually. A handful of racist cops caught on video beating minorities, Faunus, or both, and everyone thinks we're all bigots."

"That, and with the loss of tax revenue from Dust shops because of all the Dust heists, the city's gotta cut some of its major spending." Naruto added, grabbing his lighter and lighting a cigarette of his own.

"What else did they cut this time?" Yugao queried.

"Some of the Dust shops downtown are now state-owned enterprises, and thankfully I was able to convince them not to cut any of the public education programs." David responded.

"And the trade off?" Yugao retorted.

"I'm going to have to let a few people go." David said, his voice no louder than a whisper. "Oum, I need a fucking drink."  
"Junior's club is down for the count." Naruto said, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Damn hell!" David exclaimed.

"And to top it off, we've got a sting operation to pull off, _and_ two people that need to go into the WPP." Naruto chimed in.

"Care to fill me in on that front?" David questioned.

"Junior had his price." Naruto replied, putting the Benelli back for a second time and making his way to the door.

There'd be another day to use it, just not today.

"Where're you going?"  
"Hunting for a rat... and a fox."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

" _Listen only to the sound of my voice._ "

Six white glyphs surrounded her, each with a diameter of ten feet and rapidly spinning, alternating consecutively between clockwise and counterclockwise. In the center of it all was a tall young woman, standing at 5'8", with pale skin, medium-light blue eyes, and white hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which were brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reached below her left ear.

Her attire consisted of a white-and-pale-blue themed trench coat with a red coloration inside the collar, with sleeves that showed off her shoulders and upper arms, frilling out and tapering in with black gloves. Under this, she wore a blue vest, white shorts, a pair of thigh-high boots, and a simple sword holstered at her hip.

" _Let your mind relax. Let your thoughts drift. Let the bad memories fade..._

 _Let peace be upon you._ "

' **01:25** ' The nearest clock read, which was a tower over five miles away. Bullheads and other Atlesian ships flew overhead, the hum of their motors and the wind being pierced by metal being the only sounds besides her own breath and the hum of her glyphs that she could hear.

An unconventional hour for training, she knew, yet she was clouded by dark thoughts and emotions. Training in her summoning and glyphs seemed to be the only thing that could ease her mind...

" _Surrender yourself to your dreams. Let them wash over you like the gentle waves of the bluest ocean..._

 _Let them envelop you. Comfort you._ "

His words still rung in her ears, reminding herself of her emotions, her past, her most vulnerable times...

Her weakest times.

" _Imagine somewhere calm. Imagine somewhere safe..._ "

She gritted her teeth, anger building up inside her as he glyphs spun even faster, to the point they became blurs.

" _Imagine yourself in a frozen forest._ "

All six glyphs suddenly vanished, being replaced by one giant glyph that was twice the size. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as she poured more Aura and concentration into the glyph.

" _You're standing in a clearing. Trees around you so tall, they touch the sky..._ "

The glyph lit up with a blinding light and a deafening ring. She unknowingly began screaming, feeling her voice go hoarse but no sound over the ringing.

* * *

 _"Ugh! I can't get this summoning down!"_

 _"Well it could be something you're doing wrong."_  
 _"I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just can't concentrate enough!"_  
 _"Oh, I can help with that then."_

 _"How?"_  
 _"Back at my... old job, we needed to be in good health, both mentally and physically."_

 _"Your point being?"_

 _"My point being that we had an aural therapy that helped clear our mind of traumas and such. It went a little something like this..."_

* * *

She collapsed to her knees, her Aura drained significantly and her lungs burning from a lack of oxygen.

" _Pure white snowflakes fall all around. You can feel them melt on your skin..._ "

An animalistic huff caught her attention, causing her to glance up and find a Beowolf...

This was no ordinary Beowolf though. Instead of the usual black fur and red eyes, it was white with glowing blue eyes and towering a good two feet over her. It was a beautiful construct she had summoned...

But it was not good enough.

" _You are not cold. It cannot overcome the warmth of your beating heart._

 _Can you hear it? You only have to listen._ "

"Better..." she whispered. "I... can... do it... BETTER!"

She pushed back off her feet, dismissing the Beowolf she summoned and immediately got back to repeating what she had done.

" _You hear it slowing? You're slowing it._ "

Another glyph appeared, the intensity of the ones before it being matched almost immediately, and subsequently surpassed in seconds.

" _You are in control._ "

This time she expected the blinding light and deafening ringing, quickly closing her eyes in anticipation.

" _Calm. At peace..._ "

She wanted to feel loathing... Loathing for **him** , but all she could feel was regret, self-loathing...

'You hate him, yet love him...'

Shaking her head, she dismissed all other thoughts than what was right in front of her. She quickly dismissed the second Beowolf she summoned, repeating the same set of actions once more.

Her lips parted, allowing her soft whispers to reach her own ears.

"Imagine yourself in a frozen forest..."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"This is the place..." Naruto mumbled, looking over the seemingly abandoned building...

But looks could be deceiving.

He quickly reached for the doorknob, finding that the rusting metal door was unlocked.

"I smell a rat in the house..." he called out.

"Close, but not quite."

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4 - Em

**AN: Racism is present in all walks of life, in all of history. No one can deny that, not in today's world. Yet the way we go about dealing with this racism is always by force, ranging from lashing out against authoritative figures to being politically correct...**

 **Both of which, I find highly ridiculous. But then again, I'm thinking in the most ideal situation, where everyone understands everyone, holds hands and sing kumbaya. Being politically correct may seem like the right thing to do, but it's still censorship, yet violence is never the best answer, just the easiest.**

 **And yes, I stole the Frozen Forest speech from Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. I thought it would fit well with** _ **Winter's**_ **training with summoning.**

 **The Vytal Festival is, after all, months away.**

 **Who knows what could happen before then...**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Of all the sights Naruto expected to happen upon - Roman Torchwick, crates of Dust, one of his ex's - but _this_ was not one of them...

"Hi there~!" Standing before him was a thin young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. She stood at 5'8", and her hair was a light, mint-green cut going down just past her shoulders with a straight fringe and bangs. Her attire consisted simply of a black form-fitting jumpsuit and black heels.

She had an innocent appearance, with almost doe-like eyes...

Naruto knew otherwise though, the look of the devil's angel...

"Hello." Naruto responded.

"Who are you, stranger?" the girl questioned, tilting her head to the side a little.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki... I'm a police officer." Naruto stated, putting his left hand out cautiously and using his right to reach for one of his Humbler Stun Devices.

"Naruto Uzumaki... huh." the girl mumbled.

"May I know what your name is?" Naruto questioned.

"You can call me Em, Mister Policeman." Em replied.

"Very well, 'Em', why are you out here at a time like this?"  
"Why are _you_ out here at a time like this?"

"There's a wanted criminal that was spotted in the area, just making sure that he's not here."

"Well, I just came back from a rehearsal for a play."

"A rehearsal... for a play." Naruto stated, unconvinced by the girl's story. "And going back to an abandoned building."  
"Why you judgin' me, cop?" Em retorted, her voice an octave lower and in a mocking fashion.

"How come no one else is with you? This is, technically, the red light district of Vale." Naruto asked.  
"I live on my own." Em said.

"What's the play's name?" Naruto queried.  
"It's uhh, called... 'Put That Thing Back Where it Came From, or So Help Me'?" Em replied hesitantly.

"What's it about?"

"Uhh..." Em trailed off.

...

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to see some ID."

"Doesn't that count as an illegal search?"

"Not if there's reasonable suspicion."

"Reasonable suspicion of what?"

"Criminal activity."  
"What kind of criminal activity?" Em asked.

"Well for starters, theft. Give me back my badge." Naruto stated, holding his hand out expectantly. Em whistled innocently, tossing the badge she swiped from the blond back. "So, if you would please comply and-"

"*BANG*!" Naruto tilted his head to the side, avoiding a bullet that whizzed by his face.

"... Okay. Theft and attempted assault on an officer." Naruto mumbled, turning to find Em holding a pair of jungle-green-colored revolvers with long, curved blades. She quickly spun the firearms around the trigger guard, causing the weapons to morph into a pair of sickles. In response, Naruto pulled out both his Humbler Stun Devices, flicking his wrist and extending the electric telescopic weapons.

"Come and get me, cop." Em taunted. Naruto grinned and chucked one of his HSDs at the girl. Her eyes widened, strafing to the left to avoid the incoming stick, only to have the second HSD slammed into her gut.

Not a second later, electricity coursed through her body, if only for the briefest of moments before the force behind the attack sent her flying into the wall behind her.

...

"Ugh..." she mumbled, her mind hazy and her body numb. She was, however, still conscious when Naruto pulled her out of the wall, slammed her into the ground, and placed her hands behind her back.

"You are under arrest for theft, aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, attempted assault on an officer, and resisting arrest." Naruto stated, locking the metal handcuffs around Em's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"

"F... uck... you..."

"Close enough." he mumbled, hoisting the girl up onto her feet and pulling out his Scroll and dialing up David.

"Naruto? What the fuck is it?" David's voice rang through his ears, irritation clearly present in his voice.

"I've got a suspect in custody. Female, medium-brown skin. Possibly in relation to Roman Torchwick." Naruto said.

"Fucking Oum, we don't have time for this shit dammit!" Not quite the reaction Naruto was expecting, nor did he expect that he'd need to hold his Scroll an arms length away to ensure that he didn't start bleeding from the ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto queried. "And stop yelling like a madman!"

"We just got an anonymous tip off of something big!" David exclaimed.

"What could possibly be bigger than a wanted criminal?"

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Roman?!"

"Shut up! Don't you think I don't already know?!"  
"Then **why** are you asking this of me?!"  
"Because there's no one else I can turn to! You and your team are the only ones who can pull this off."

"What you're asking is practically suicide!"  
"Certain people are getting close to unraveling our plans."  
"Knights or pawns?"

"Knights."

"Damn..."

"... Listen, Deidara-"

"Save it, Roman. This plan better be worth it."

"You were there, Deidara. You saw _it_."

"... Well, at least I'll get to go out the way I planned to."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Deidara."

"I know..."

"So how long will it take you to prepare?"  
"Less than a day to gather the team and get the supplies. How much attention do you want us to draw?"  
"To put it this way, the only thing that can shake them off our trail is something _bigger_."

"Hmm..."

"Have something in mind, Deidara?"

"I think it's time we brought back the big bang disaster."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: A short chapter, I know, but it's to move the story along.**

 **And before you guys go off saying that "Em" (Emerald) was taken down too easily, let me remind you of what the Humbler Stun Device does...**

 **The HSD is a non-lethal electrical telescopic baton used by law enforcement mostly for "motivating" and/or subduing others in a temporarily painful way, but with no long-lasting effects. The HSD temporarily shorts out its victim's nervous system, generally resulting in loss of voluntary urinary functions.**

 **In other words, a cattle prod mixed with a collapsible baton and a taser that makes a person piss their pants nearly 100% of the time.**

 **Aura protects from most physical attacks, which means that Hunters and Huntresses only piss themselves _half_ the time.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!  
**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Counterstrike Part I

**AN: T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the web. People read and read, occasionally watching Jeff Dunham and Achmed...**

 **That is, unfortunately, all the rhyme I've got in me at the moment...**

 **You know, with the White Fang terrorizing nearly all of civilized Remnant, you'd think that there would be a counter-terrorism unit to deal with the WF and others like them.**

 **Some type of... Special Task Force...? Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

 _"Naruto." Cerulean blue eyes blinked rapidly, his mind returning to reality when his name was called out._

 _"Fox. We're on a mission right now." he stated, glancing at his partner, a familiar black haired woman. They both wore the same outfit, consisting of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, open-toed sandals with spikes on the bottom, three pouches on their back-waist and a spiral tattoo on their shoulder._

 _She wore a porcelain mask that resembled a fox with blue markings, and a PDW pistol with a red dot sight, suppressor, and extended mags was holstered at her left side. He, on the other hand, donned a mask that resembled a bird with red markings, and an Atlas 45 pistol with a suppressor and laser sight attachments holstered at his right side._  
 _"Right, sorry, Avian." Fox said. The duo settled into an awkward silence, the sounds of their footsteps and the occasional dripping of water being the only noises that they could hear, until..._

 _"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*!" Three shots ringed throughout the once silent corridors, alerting the masked duo, as well as the_ other _occupants of the area..._

 _Occupants who were less than friendly._

 _"We've got to get moving!" Avian exclaimed, drawing his pistol and turning the laser sights on. "I'll take point."_

 _"Got it!" Fox said, pulling out her own pistol and aiming behind Naruto, ensuring that nothing got the drop on them._

 _Their cautiousness soon paid off, with an unusual man barrelling down the hallways in a hasty and cumbersome manner. Without hesitation, he squeezed the trigger, placing a bullet in the man's head._

 _Three more took the man's place, all growling and shuffling towards the duo, their bodies decaying and dried blood splattered on their forms._

 _"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*!" Before the two could react, three more shots rung out, with the three walking corpses dropping down deceased once more._

 _"Two more! We've got two more inbound!" a new voice called out, three individuals aiming their guns at Avian and Fox, the clicks of three cocking mechanisms catching their ears._

 _"Friendly forces! Friendly forces!" Avian exclaimed, holding his pistol and his free hand up in a peaceful gesture._

 _"Identify yourselves!"_  
 _"Agent Avian and Agent Fox. Assassination Interrogation and Investigation Bureau." Avian stated. "Are you three a part of Alpha team?"_  
 _"Yeah... but we got separated from the rest of our team."_

 _"Under the orders of General Danzo Shimura, we are to debrief you."_

 _"Okay...? I guess some introductions are in order. My name is Barry-"_  
 _"We know who you are. Please explain what is going on."_  
 _"Well... where do I start?"_

* * *

" _Breaking news! A bomb threat has been made in the city of Vale_ -"

" _The facts are just coming in now, and we can confirm that the bomb threat_ is _real_ -"

"- _Police are already on the scene_ -"

"- _Fifteen terrorists have been confirmed, lead by former Hunter and demolitions expert Deidara Okamoto_ -"

"- _Have holed themselves up in the Vallis Nuclear Plant_ -"

"- _If you are just joining us now, a bomb threat has been made in Vale's industrial district. Police have been dispatched to deal with_ -"

"Turn that shit off, would ya?" Naruto yelled, foot slammed on the gas pedal and sirens blaring, all the while Yugao and David held on to anything they could get a firm grip on, the former with one hand on her Scroll as it gave a live feed of the news.

"We need all the news we can get! And stop driving like a maniac!" Yugao exclaimed, both passengers bouncing a little when Naruto hit a pothole.

"Are you sure Anko will be able to handle watching over the SUSPECT?!" David questioned, the blond driving making a hard left and sending him flying in the back.

"I got the girl with a Humbler shock before we left! She won't be fully up and about for a few more hours!" Naruto exclaimed, weaving in and out of cars.

Not even an hour after bringing her into the station, they received an anonymous tip that there was a bomb in the city...

Even Em was surprised at this revelation. Though it did help with getting information out of her.

"- _This just in, folks! We have confirmed reports that S.T.A.R.S. are being dispatched onto the scene_ -"  
"Oh **HELL NO**!" Naruto yelled, the speed of the police car increasing from sixty to ninety in a matter of minutes.

The _Special Tactics and Rescue Service_ , or S.T.A.R.S. as it was commonly called, was an elite special forces division that originated from Vale's military, but was granted international reign for all the kingdoms. It was created over nearly two decades ago, in response to the radical changes that the White Fang, a once non-violent group comprised of humans and Faunus alike, had undergone.

The White Fang kept its original goal of Faunus equality, but went about accomplishing such through violent means. Dust heists, public executions, bombings, the list went on. S.T.A.R.S. was formed as a counter-terrorism branch to handle such atrocities and prevent them from happening.

It was also a military organization that royally pissed Naruto off, something that not even David or Yugao understood.

"Naruto! Slow down!" David cried out, holding on to anything he could as his life flashed before his eyes.

"No fucking way will I let _them_ do their showboating shit in my city!"

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Gunfire. Naruto knew that they were arriving on the scene of the crime from the sounds of the automatic firearms alone. He slammed his foot on the brakes, pulling up just short of the police cars already on the scene.

Dozens of police officers, men and women, Faunus and human alike, took cover behind whatever they could, cars, walls, anything that would keep them from joining the recently deceased bodies that were strewn all throughout the area.

The blond quickly opened up the glove compartment, grabbing a police-issued bluetooth headset and switching it on. He then placed the item in his left ear and hopped out of the car.

"Naruto! Don't go headstrong into the-" David started, only to be cut off when Naruto slammed the driver's seat door closed.  
"Who's in charge here?!" Naruto called out, reaching for the nearest police officer.

"Detective Uzumaki!" one of the policemen exclaimed.

"Dammit who's in charge of this operation?!" Naruto repeated, grabbing the man roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"I-I am!" he replied. "Chief Deputy Jack Yellowstone!"  
"Chief Deputy? Where's the Police Commissioner and the Assistant Commissioner?!" Naruto questioned.  
"KIA! They're KIA!" Jack exclaimed, only to have a bullet whiz by and graze his shoulder.

"Shit! We've got a sharpshooter!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Jack and taking cover behind a police car.

"They've got us outgunned!" Jack stated, glancing above the hood of the car in search of the gunner who shot at him.  
"Can you still move?" Naruto asked.

"Ghh! Yeah, I think so!" Jack replied, pulling out his sidearm, an Atlas 45 pistol.  
"Good! I'm going to try to move in! Provide cover fire!" Naruto said, pulling out his M4 Dragoon Revolver.

"Yes sir!" Jack said, peaking out over the car and firing in the general direction he believed the bullet that got him came from.

Naruto made a mad dash towards the building that the shots came from, running past the already smashed gates that held the universal symbol that identified the area as a nuclear plant.

...

" _ **Dammit Naruto! What the hell do you think you're doing?!**_ " Yugao's voice cut through his bluetooth piece, anger clearly evident in her voice.

"You and I both know that if we don't act fast, this could get even worse than it already is!" Naruto stated, aiming down the iron sights of his revolver as he entered the building.

" _ **So that justifies you gallivanting into the building like an idiot?!**_ " Yugao retorted.

'Shit!' he mentally exclaimed, taking cover as five men came in from the other room, each armed with rather impressive firepower...

An AK-12 with iron sights, a stock and an extended mag, a Remington 870 MCS with a laser sight and long barrel, an SN6 with an ACOG scope and foregrip, an M27 with a reflex sight and grenade launcher, and two L-CAR 9 pistols with extended mags and reflex sights.

But that was at a glance.

" _ **Detective Uzumaki! Deadly force is authorized!**_ " Jack exclaimed over the radio. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, Aura coursing through his body and activating his Semblance.

"Did you guys hear that?" one of the men questioned.  
"Hear what?" another man retorted.

"I don't know, it kinda-" "*BANG*!" the first man dropped to the ground, a bullet piercing through his skull with a trail of yellow light.

"Zaku!" the second man exclaimed, the remaining four men turning to find Naruto standing tall, his M4 Dragoon Revolver smoking yet glowing yellow, his hair like golden fire, and his eyes a strikingly vibrant dark blue color, nearly purple.

Acting fast, his hand moved to aim at the next man.

"Fuck! Take cover!" the third man yelled, quickly dashing to cover, the others doing the same.

Naruto cracked his neck, his eyes appearing to be more purple than blue.

...

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" the fourth man cried out, standing up from his cover and firing his M27 wildly...

Only to hit nothing.

"Wh... Where did he go?" the second man questioned, freezing up when he heard the sound of a gun being primed.

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"They're here!" one of the police officers exclaimed. David and Yugao turned to find an armored truck pull up, the letters S.T.A.R.S. clearly visible on both sides of the vehicle.

The back doors opened up, and five people - four men and one woman - quickly stepped out, immediately recognized by each police official present.

The first man stood at 6'3" with a muscular build, slicked back light ash brown hair, and a pair of black sunglasses that concealed his eyes. He wore a blue button-up shirt, over which he wore a kevlar bullet-proof vest that had a pistol holster that held a P226 and two cartridge pockets, a blue belt, and black pants that tapered into black boots.

The second man was just a little bit shorter, standing at 6'2" with a muscular build, dark skin, charcoal black eyes, a bald head and a black haired moustache-beard combo. His attire consisted of a green tactical vest, an orange t-shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. symbol on the left sleeve, black fingerless gloves, black pants that tapered into black boots, a green belt that held an ammo pouch, and a Benelli M61A Hybrid with a bayonet attached to the end.

The third man was standing at 5'8" with brown hair that was buzz cut on the sides, light brown eyes, and a slightly muscular build. He, like the two before him, wore black pants that tapered into black boots, with a faded orange t-shit and an orange tactical vest atop it. An ammo pouch was strapped to the back of his waist, and in his hands he held a police-issued PDW-57 submachine gun equipped with an EOTech sight, foregrip, and select fire attachment.

The fourth man stood at 6'0" with a brunette mullet and five o' clock shadow and grey eyes. Unlike his other teammates, he wore no protective armor, donning a sleeveless blue button-up shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants that tapered into black boots, and an ammo pouch on his hip. In his hands he held a DSR 50 with extended mags and a custom dual band scope that could switch between thermal and non-thermal.

The fifth member of the group, the only female, stood at 5'8" with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and grey eyes. Along with being the only female of the group, she was also the only Faunus present as well, with fox ears and a tail that were a transitionally lighter brown color than her hair. She wore a light-blue-and-black low-cut shirt that ended at her elbows, black fingerless gloves, light tan pants that hugged her curves and allowed her tail to be free, and light grey heeled boots. Strapped to her right thigh was a holstered Atlas 45 pistol, with a combat knife strapped to her lower right leg and an ammo pouch on the back of her waist.

"What's the status of the situation?" the first man called out.  
"Sir! Chief Deputy Jack Yellowstone, sir!" Jack exclaimed. "We've got a sharpshooter above and an officer who went inside!"  
"Dammit who's the idiot that went inside?!" the woman questioned.

"Who do you think?" David called out, walking alongside Yugao towards the five S.T.A.R.S. members.

"Well, well, well... David Washington. It's been a while." the first man stated.

"Albert Wesker. You haven't changed a bit." David retorted, crossing his arms as he confronted the taller man.

"Wesker, you know this guy?" the fourth man questioned.  
"We were part of the same team before going our separate ways." the first man, Wesker, stated.  
"Semper Fi." David said.

"So this is where you went off to." Wesker said. "Care to tell us who went in without our authorization?"  
"You'll know him when you see him." David replied.

"That's awfully cryptic." the second man commented.

"*BANG* *BANG*!" the sounds of two powerful shots cut through the sounds of sirens and panic in the area, originating from inside the building and shortly followed by the sounds of automatic gunfire.

"Well..." David started. "He isn't really subtle."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Naruto ducked into cover, bullets bouncing off the metal barricades that he hid behind. He quickly opened up the six-round chamber, finding three of the shells smoking and scolding hot. Placing his thumb on the three that weren't, he tilted the M4 Dragoon Revolver upward, allowing gravity to take the empty shells out from the chamber before closing up the loading mechanism.

'Three bullets left...' Naruto thought, glancing out from behind his cover to look for his enemies.

Two fresh corpses were on the ground, with the AK-12 and Remington 870 MCS being near the bodies, the latter being closer to him than the former, however.

He grinned, holstering his M4 Dragoon Revolver and making a rush for the shotgun.

"Fucking kill him!" the fourth man yelled, priming the grenade launcher that was attached to his assault rifle.

"*BOOM*!" Naruto barely rolled out of the way of the grenade in time to avoid the explosion, his Aura taking the brunt of the force and the Remington in his hands with the laser sight activated.

From the weight of the gun alone, he could tell that six shells were still remaining inside the firearm.

Enough to take out the remaining three terrorists.

The gun was already loaded, and before any of the three knew it, the nearest man - who held the SN6 - was pumped full of steel, the single shotgun shell filled with fire Dust and two dozen miniature steel pellets, all of which filled the man's gut at a point-blank range.

Unfortunately, this left the blond exposed to the remaining two, who fired off their firearms at his form...

The only thing that the bullets did was leave scratch marks and shallow cuts across his skin and clothing, his Aura having taken on a visible glowing blue color and his hair now as bright as the sun.

"The fu-" the fifth man started, only to have a bullet pierce through his skull and immediately kill him, two more bullets whizzed by and grazed the fourth man's neck and skull.

"Ooh... so close." a new voice called out. Naruto's head snapped to the direction the voice came from, only to groan at the sight he saw.

"Guess you owe me fifty Lien, Forest." a feminine voice stated.

"Great... Just fucking great... _S.T.A.R.S._..." Naruto mumbled, pushing off the ground and standing back up, the sounds of guns being primed reaching his ears. "Friendly force. Vale PD."

"Ah, so you're the idiot they were talking about." the woman stated, lowering her weapon slightly, as did the others.

"Yeah... me... _Wes_ , _Val_." Naruto stated, pulling out a cigarette and his lighter.

"Val? It's been a while since I've heard that nickname." the woman said.

"You look... familiar." Wesker stated, walking up to the blond man.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." Naruto said, dropping the Remington in favor of the two L-CAR 9 pistols, inspecting both pistols, their cartridges, and the man that previously used both guns for extra mags.

"No seriously, where have we seen you before?" the woman questioned.  
"Jill Valentine. Albert Wesker. Senior members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team... We might've met before." Naruto stated, placing both pistols on a nearby barrel, taking off his fedora and scratching his head before putting the hat back on.

"Might've?" Jill queried.

"Probably." Naruto quipped, grabbing the two automatic pistols he placed on the barrel and two magazines from the corpse that once wielded the two guns. "Look, as much as I'd _love_ to stick around and chat, there are still ten-"

"Nine. I took out the sharpshooter above." the fourth man interrupted.

"... Nine terrorists still in here." Naruto finished, beginning to walk away, only to be grabbed by Jill.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jill asked.

"I'm not gonna let you guys screw up again." Naruto responded, breaking out from the woman's grip and shuffling into the next room.

"... Again?" was the only thing Jill could say, an almost dumbfound expression on her face that swiftly transitioned to fury as she stomped after the blond man.

...

"Man, she is _pissed_." the fourth man muttered.

"Quiet! She'll her you!" the third man whispered.  
"Double time, boys!" Jill yelled.  
"Yes ma'am!" both men exclaimed, hastily catching up with the admittedly frightening woman.

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

" **-Wesker Albert [Team Captain], Kenneth J. Sullivan [Pointman], Richard Aiken [Backup Man], Forest Speyer [Omni Man], Jill Valentine [Rear Security].** "

"And the terrorists?"  
" **Six of the fifteen have been confirmed KIA.** "  
"Means of death?"  
" **Headshots.** "

"Excellent. Is the 'morgue' ready?"

" **Yes madam. They have the necessary preparations ready.** "

"Can you pass on a message to the sleepers?"  
" **Yes madam.** "

"They have new orders. They are to be assigned to the Arctic Institute for security inspection."  
" **Understood, madam.** "  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
" **Yes?** "

"It's time to begin the next phase of the Grimm Tunnels plan. Seize control of White Fang leadership."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: That's right! Resident Evil is thrown into the mix!**

 **... I've been watching WAY too much Resident Evil walkthroughs lately. And on a different note, the first arc is nearly at its end... short, I know. But the others won't be.**

 **Anyways, happy holidays to all! I'll see you all next time!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Counterstrike Part II

**AN: As many of you have guessed, Naruto does have a past with S.T.A.R.S., though what connection is still being left for your somewhat sane imaginations. Let me just set the record straight on a few thing-**

 ***Queue Resident Evil 6 intro style where I turn into a zombie before I can do the big reveal***

 **... Braaaaaaaaaiiinnnnsss - Just kidding! I don't need anymore brains than I've already got (Although...)!**

 **As I was saying, the Umbrella corporation does exist in this fanfic, but they are neither a multi-national conglomerate nor responsible for a viral outbreak in this one. They are simply a pharmaceutical company that is trying to ensure that Hunters and Huntresses don't die on the field of battle as easily.**

 **With that being said, any and all Resident Evil monsters don't exist... Pffffffffftttt hahahahahaha! Oh Oum, I can't write that with a straight face! I'm still trying to convince myself that it isn't a good idea, something that I'm failing at. Somehow, I'll fit them in.**

 **And as for "sexual tension" (Quoted from grimreaper40045), Naruto is past the hormonal teenager stage, yet still nowhere close to the need for Viagra stage. So he's basically in the stage of life where he can start rutting and not go at it every five minutes like a dog in heat, if that makes any sense...**

 **So.. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

 _"What the hell do you mean, 'Scorch Protocol'?!" Barry exclaimed, priming his M4 Dragoon Revolver in case things went south._

 _"This building has been compromised." Avian stated. "My team and I have been ordered to eliminate all of these creatures that we can and extract all non-infected personnel before 0800 hours."_  
 _"And after that?" Jill questioned._

 _"This area, as well as everything within a five hundred meter radius, will be reduced to ashes." Fox replied, inspecting her pistol's cartridge. "Shit, I'm down to three mags including this one."_

 _"Single burst mode only then." Avian said before turning to the three S.T.A.R.S. members. "Now, will you three come with us or not?"_

 _"We're not going anywhere without the rest of our team!" Wesker exclaimed, aiming his pistol at Agent Avian, as did Jill while Barry aimed at Agent Fox._

 _"They're all dead." Avian stated bluntly, causing the three to falter. "Confirmed KIA by infection or suicide. As of now, you three are all that's left of S.T.A.R.S., both Alpha and Bravo team."_

 _"Oh Oum... no..." Jill mumbled, dropping to her knees, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Chris..."_

 _"... Look, Jill." Avian started, kneeling down and placing one hand on the woman's shoulder. "I am truly sorry for your loss. I lost one of my best agents to these things. But please, for their sakes, don't die here."_

 _..._

 _"I-"_  
 _"SHIT! MORE INCOMING!"_

* * *

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Contact, six o' clock!" the S.T.A.R.S. team quickly dashed to cover as bullets whizzed by. Naruto, on the other hand, just stood there, bullets bouncing off of his visibly Aura-coated body like he was the Person of Titanium himself.

His Aura was so large that it made his body nearly impervious to bullets, save for a few scratches that quickly healed...

The same could not be said for the remains of a cigarette that was held by his mouth, which he quickly spat to the ground.

"That was my last cigarette, assholes." Naruto mumbled, holding up both of his L-CAR 9 pistols and firing at the terrorists, bullets spraying out and piercing some of them.

"Shit... you guys _know_ this tank?!" Forest questioned.

"Apparently!" Jill said, watching the blond man stomp towards where the terrorists were taking cover.

"Motherfucker!" was the last thing one of the terrorists yelled before being pumped full of bullets.

"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*!" the four gunshots were followed with utter silence, putting the S.T.A.R.S. members on edge.

...

"Okay... People are dead." Naruto's voice called out, immediately causing the five to sigh out of both relief and exasperation.

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Honestly, if it weren't for that mouth of yours you'd be the perfect soldier." Jill stated, watching as Naruto kicked the bodies - all of which, save for one, had bullet holes in the heads, the one that didn't being filled with bullets in the upper chest region.

"Funny, everyone I've ever worked for and with has said the same thing at some point." Naruto responded, dropping his pistols and searching the five corpses until he found...

"A cigarette pack? Really?" Jill questioned, sending a deadpan stare towards the blond as he looted said item off of one of the dead bodies.

"They're contributing to the 'Naruto needs his smokes or else he gets pissed' cause." Naruto stated, pulling out one of the cigarettes and his lighter.

"Those things will kill you someday, you know." Jill said.  
"Tch, I use Aura to coat my lungs, Val." Naruto retorted, taking a puff of his cigarette. "And yet I still have a lesser chance of dying from one of these than the usual load of shit I deal with."

"Well I don't see how - hey!" Jill exclaimed as Naruto went in and placed his hand on her breasts...

Only to push her down as bullets whizzed by the spot where she once stood, piercing the blond's arm instead. He quickly drew his M4 Dragoon Revolver, something that the female fox Faunus immediately noticed.

"*BANG*-"

* * *

 _"-*BANG* *BANG*!"_

 _"Dammit, what are you doing?!" Avian exclaimed, pushing Barry's arm that held his massive revolver down. "These things are attracted to sound!"_

 _"I was just-"_  
 _"Look out!"_

* * *

"Look out!" Richard exclaimed, firing three-round bursts of his PDW-57 at the incoming two terrorists.

"-*BANG* *BANG*!" the gunshots from the revolver were loud and obnoxious, yet they came out as no more than muffled sounds to Jill.

"Get up, Val!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

 _"Get up!" Avian yelled, firing off his silenced pistol at another incoming creature._

 _"I... I'm not gonna make it..." Barry mumbled._  
 _"Dammit get the fuck up!" Avian repeated, attempting to put Barry's arm over his shoulder, only for the latter to shake free._  
 _"I can't!" Barry said._

 _"We're almost there!" Jill exclaimed._

 _"You're going to make it out of here, Oum help me-" "I've been bitten, okay!" Barry interrupted, causing all but Fox to turn towards him, the masked woman picking off any incoming creatures._

 _"B-Barry..." Jill mumbled._  
 _"How long?" Avian questioned._  
 _"When we splintered off to search for the others." Barry replied. "I... I didn't expect the corpse to reanimate like that and lunge at me."_

 _"... I see." Avian mumbled. "D... Do you... want me to-?"_  
 _"Yes." Barry quickly responded, drawing his M4 Dragoon Revolver and handing it to Avian. "I don't... I don't want to turn into one of those creatures!"_

 _"Barry!" Wesker exclaimed, only for said person to hold his hand up._  
 _"I-It's fine, boss..." Barry muttered, breaking out into a stark sweat and his pupils dilating._

 _"... Officer Barry Burton." Avian started, pulling his mask up slightly so that only he could see his face, as well as the sadness and regret it held. "You and your team, those who have passed away in the Mansion Incident, will be labeled as heroes who died in the line of duty, preventing a bioweapon threat from a group of unknown terrorists."_

 _"Is... that... the *COUGH* *COUGH* official... story?" Barry asked._  
 _"Yes. Officially, you died from a headshot by one of the terrorists." Avian replied, putting his mask back on and priming the revolver, pressing it against Barry's forehead. "I... I'm sorry it had to be this way."_  
 _"I-It's *COUGH* f-f-fine..." Barry mumbled. "Now please... kill me - I don't know how long I can - *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH*!"_

 _Avian, Jill, and Wesker all winced when they heard the violent coughs from Barry._

 _"One... two... *BANG*!" Avian mumbled, firing not a second after saying 'two'. Blood splattered against his mask, with Barry's eyes growing dull and lifeless immediately._

 _Jill began to cry, with Wesker pulling her into a comforting hug, his sunglasses hiding the tears that were welling up in his own eyes. Fox bowed her head slightly, and Avian shakily reached up with his free hand, using two fingers to close Barry's unmoving eyes._

 _..._

 _"We..." Avian began, standing up with the revolver still in his hands. "We have to get moving..."_

* * *

"We have to get moving! Val!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking the woman back to reality.

"... It's you..." Jill muttered, eyes widened as she gazed at the blond cop.

"Yeah, sure, whatever - look, there's still a fucking BOMB threat, or have you forgotten about that?!" Naruto questioned sarcastically. He quickly holstered his revolver, all rounds having been used in the firefight, and began his search for a new weapon.

"Shit! I've been hit!" Forest exclaimed, applying pressure to his bleeding shoulder.

"You won't mind if I borrow this then." Naruto said, grabbing the discarded DSR 50 that Forest dropped.  
"G... Go for it..." Forest grumbled.

"Attention all officers!" Naruto started, pressing his hand to his bluetooth. "I've got a wounded S.T.A.R.S. operative that needs medical attention. Nothing to serious, just a bullet to the shoulder."  
" _ **Copy that. Sending in a medic right away.**_ "

"We still have two terrorists in here." Naruto stated, inspecting how many bullets were left in the sniper's cartridge. "My bet's on that they're near the nuclear reactor core."

"On what assumption?" Wesker questioned.  
"Call it a hunch." Naruto half-lied, something that Wesker immediately saw through.

"... Let's get moving, then." Wesker said, running off towards the reactor core.

...

"You coming, Val?" Naruto called out, cocking the bolt-action sniper rifle.

"... Yeah." Jill replied, smiling a little as Naruto dashed after Wesker. 'Now I remember you...'

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

 _ **(Play UNCHARTED 4: A Thief's End - Man Behind the Treasure Music (Maxence Cyrin - Where Is My Mind))**_

"Deidara!" two men were left to go through with the assault, to go through with the plan...

The first was the leader of the group, Deidara Okamoto. He stood at 5'5", quite short for the average young adult height in the Vale kingdom, with slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely, a bang hanging over his left eye. He wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt, black pants, green-grey steel-toed boots, and a green-grey tactical vest. In his hands he held an eight-round grenade launcher dubbed the _War Machine_ , a suitable replacement for his custom-made weapon...

No way in hell was he going to let _that_ weapon fall into the hands of the authorities.

The second person was his second-in-command, Nikko Hudson, commonly referred to by his last name. Hudson was a man that stood at 5'11" with greying blond buzzcut hair and steel grey eyes. He wore the same outfit as Deidara, only his boots and vest were a dark grey color, and he held a SWAT-556 assault rifle.

"Yeah, Hudson?" Deidara questioned.  
"I've gotten no response from the others. They've likely been taken out." Hudson stated.

"Then they must be on their way here then..." Deidara mumbled, aiming his War Machine at the closed doors.

"Sir... It's been an honor."  
"Likewise, Hudson... Likewise."

"*BAM*!" the door's hinges flew off, propelled by a breaching explosion that sent them flying towards the two terrorists...

Everything began to move in slow motion to Deidara, almost frame by frame...

"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*!" three shots were fired, the first two piercing through Hudson's left shoulder, neck and skull...

He was dead before he hit the ground, before he could even fire off a single round of his weapon.

"*P-TAFF*!" And before he knew it, so was he.

Deidara did his best not to smile when he died.

That would destroy the illusion, the facade that they all died for.

This plan better be - no, it **will** be worth it in the end.

"Targets down!"

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Naruto winced as Yugao bandaged his left arm, blood already staining the white fabric.

"Idiot... charging in like that..." Yugao muttered.

"Would it help if I said sorry?" Naruto questioned lightheartedly.

"Your Aura doesn't make you invincible, and your Semblance can only carry you so far, you know that right?" Yugao retorted.

"I know my limits." Naruto said, hissing as the purplenette wrapped the bandages a bit forcefully.

...

"Naruto Uzumaki." The two police officers turned to find a familiar S.T.A.R.S. member walking towards them.  
"Jill Valentine." Naruto responded, watching the woman in question stop in front of him with her arms crossed and her tail flicking behind her.

"I thought I recognized you..." Jill stated. " _Agent Avian_."

"Heh..." Naruto grunted, a small - but noticeable - smirk on his face. "I have no clue who you're talking about."

"Do you now?" Jill retorted.

"Yeah. No clue whatsoever." Naruto replied, tapping his nose twice.

"Ah... So what happened _officially_?" Jill questioned.  
"Resigned. Went for a less risky career." Naruto said.

"You call this less risky?" Jill queried.  
"Compared to before. Yes." Naruto retorted.

...

"You know..." Jill began, moving her arms to plant on hand on her hips and let the other hang freely. "My team and I will be stationed in the city for a while, at least until we get the all clear signal that there aren't any more terrorist threats. I could use a guide around to the best places?"  
"Maybe tomorrow." Naruto replied. "I have... not gotten any sleep in the past forty-eight hours. Honestly, I'm surprised I can still physically function."

"We all are." Yugao stated, mentally grinning as she remembered what Naruto's stamina translated to...

"Freaking Oum, what the hell have you been doing?" Jill asked.

"Ahh..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"It's a long story."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

The fragmented moon shined brightly above, the city having settled back into normalcy surprisingly swiftly.

"It's time." A mop of red hair dashed off away from the window and behind closed doors.

...

"*GASP*!" Deidara gasped, his lungs deprived of air and his brain mentally shocked from his 'death' experience.

"You awake now, ese?"

"Ah fuck you, Sasori! Oum, I never want to do that again!"

"Shut up. If it weren't for me you'd be dead for real." Sasori retorted.

...

"Did... Did we lose anybody?" Deidara asked.  
"Just one. Jones." Sasori replied. "They pierced his heart instead of his skull. I can't do anything if the heart is destroyed."

"Dammit!" Deidara cursed.

"As much as I would like to allow you time to grieve, you and your team have new orders." Sasori stated.

"Already?" Deidara questioned.  
"Yeah..." Sasori said. "You and your team are being transferred to the Arctic Institute."

"That place?" Deidara whined. "Why?"  
"I don't know. Orders came from the boss herself." Sasori stated. "Effective immediately."

"Tch..." Deidara grunted, limping towards the doorway.

"Oh, and Deidara..." Sasori started, causing the blond bomber to turn towards him. "Welcome to the 'Afterlife'."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: And done! The end of the first arc!**

 **Arc 1 [Prologue (The Manhunt)]: Complete**

 **Arc 2 [Delving Deeper]: Coming Soon!**

 **See you guys next time! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Good Idea?

**AN: Happy New Year! New year, new beginnings, new problems! Yaaay! I mean technically, it's not New Year's Day yet for me, I still have a good hour and a half before twelve, b** **ut don't worry, I'm still kicking and writing. So as my New Year's treat from me to you, enjoy!**

 **Also, enjoy the lemon that's in this chapter! (\^.^/)**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

The sun peaked just above the horizon, illuminating the usually dark lands with golden rays that reached even the most pitch-black areas. It seemed to be almost a perfect morning...

But Naruto was in no mood for a wake-up call of any kind.

"Hey, Naruto?" a familiar voice called out.  
"Ugh... What?" Naruto questioned, his voice muffled into his pillow.

"Got anything to make for breakfast?"  
"Cereal... left cabin... Eggs... bacon... fridge... Bread on counter..." Naruto stated.

"What about utensils?"  
"Silverware... first drawer... table island... Pots and... pans... underneath..." Naruto replied.

"Kay, thanks, Naruto."

"No problem... Val..." Naruto mumbled.

...

His eyes immediately shot open, albeit a little bloodshot, but open nonetheless. He pushed up and off of his bed, and almost instantaneously regretted the action.

His head was still ringing from the terrorist escapade yesterday, as well as from the lack of sleep he received...

Nothing that couldn't be remedied with painkillers and migraine medicine.

Val was in his home, his apartment, his lofty penthouse that had cost him nearly an arm and a leg to pay for (luckily he could get away with paying for rent through "other" means).

At no point, in the time lapsed between leaving the nuclear power plant and heading back to the sweet embrace of Morpheus, did he recall inviting Val in.

Naruto stretched the kinks out of his aching body, noting that his usual garb was strewn all throughout his room, including his underwear...

Fuck it. His house, his rules. And he honestly did not give two shits if anyone saw him naked in his own place.

...

"What the fuck are you doing in my place, Val?" Naruto called out, making his way to the kitchen, if the sounds of hissing were any giveaway. He quickly arrived at the kitchen and came across a sight most men, and even some women, would kill for...

Jill Valentine, clad in nothing more than a cooking apron and a blue thong, her fox ears twitching from the sounds of his footsteps and her tail flickering back and forth...

He swore he could see a bit of nipple too.

"Well good morning to you too." Jill retorted. "Scrambled fine?"  
"Yeah, sure." Naruto said, making his way to the fridge and grabbing a half-empty carton of orange juice. "Want some?"  
"Yes please." Jill said, casting her gaze downward as Naruto reached up into one of the cabins and grabbed two glasses. "No underwear?"  
"My place. You got a problem with it?" Naruto retorted, pouring two glasses and putting the carton back in the fridge.

"I wouldn't if it wasn't standing at attention."

"Morning wood. You aren't really helping either."

"Nobody's making you walk around naked."  
"Again, my place, my rules. You got a problem then blow me."

"Play your cards right, and you'll get more than that~"  
"Heh... minx."  
"Tease."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

The duo ate breakfast in silence, the events at the Vallis Nuclear Power Plant blaring in the news on the television, though both ignored the newscast entirely.

"So Val..." Naruto began, breaking the silence that permeated the room. "How did you find where I live?"  
"There's only one living Naruto Uzumaki in Remnant, and you aren't exactly covert." Jill replied.  
"Well covert isn't something I have to worry about anymore." Naruto stated, finishing his eggs and orange juice.

...

"Agent Avian-?" "No one calls me that anymore." Naruto interrupted, staring at his empty glass with a mirth of unreadable emotions.

"But that was you." Jill stated more than asked.

"Yeah, but that was over seven years ago." Naruto responded.

"And then what? You became a cop?" Jill questioned.  
"Pretty much." Naruto said. "Dave understood where I was coming from, military background-wise at least."

"You know..." Jill started. "S.T.A.R.S. could use a guy like you, veteran Hunter with counter-terrorism experience..."

"Sorry, but I'm rather fond of the easy pace that I've settled into." Naruto retorted. "No life-or-death situations on a daily basis, yet enough action that my routine doesn't become dull."

"Sounds nice." Jill said.

* * *

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

"So, uhh, Val..." Naruto said, noticing the sultry smirk appear on the female Faunus's face. "You never answered my first question-"  
"Why I'm here?" Jill interrupted, stalking over to the blond and pressing her body against his own, her pupils morphing into slitted eyes and a red hue spreading across her cheeks. "While rare, all Faunus eventually go into heat at one point in their life..."  
"Uh huh..." Naruto mumbled, freezing up for a millisecond when Jill grabbed his cock.

"After the first heat, we can control it better... But we still can't just skip it." Jill stated as she began to pump his dick. "Delay it, try to ignore it, but we'll still go into it."

Naruto groaned. At this point, "Naruto Jr." was fully erect and Jill was using her other hand to untie her cooking apron.

"I can't go to any of my team for this, for obvious reasons. And it's too late to look for any of my usual go to's..." Jill continued, pulling her apron off and allowing her perky CC-cup breasts to be seen to the blond.

"So you - ngh! Decided to go with me." Naruto finished.

"Well, I had plans to just tease you first, but seeing you walk in naked was the final push over the edge~" Jill said, her fox ears perking up, her tail wrapping around Naruto's leg, and maneuvering her body so that she straddled his waist. "I'm sorry, but I can't really hold back any longer."

"It's okay, I've - mpphh!" Naruto exclaimed, Jill pressing her lips against his. The Faunus woman's hips grinded against his own, a small amount of sticky fluids already coaxing his crotch.

She wasted no time, using her hand to position Naruto's cock and insert it inside her.

Both groaned in pleasure, Jill moving to place both her arms on the blond's shoulders, locking lust-clouded eyes with the latter.

"More." she demanded, her voice almost gravelly and definitely aggressive. Her speed grew faster and faster, practically slamming her hips against his own and making a slapping sound.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, planting both hands on Jill's hips and jumping out of his chair, rattling the table in the process.

His sexual conquests were limited to a handful of women, less than a dozen if he recalled correctly. And while this was his first time with a Faunus, he definitely knew what domination and submission was...

He was no sub. Not by any means and not for anyone.

Jill would not be an exception.

"You want more? NgH! You're - ghh! Going to have to do better than that to make - fuck! Me submit!" Naruto exclaimed, the foxy lady wrapping her legs around him as they made their way towards his intended destination: the bedroom, all the while Jill was still riding him.

"Is that all you GOT?!" Jill questioned, digging her nails into Naruto's back as they slammed into the bedroom door.

"I'm just getting **warmed up**!" Naruto retorted, back away from the door and pulling Jill off of him, pushing her onto his haphazardly-made bed.

She growled a little when the blond pulled out, only to mewl in ecstasy as Naruto roughly grabbed her right breast, kneading the fleshy mound in a circular motion.

"But get one thing straight." Naruto stated, twisting Jill's nipple, causing the woman to yip in surprise. "I'm. No. Sub."

The blond was unsure if she was even listening at this point or not, her back arched in euphoria and her hands gripping the bedsheets. So to test his theory, he released his grip on her body entirely, backing away until he was standing at the foot of his bed.

Jill's eyes shot open, still slitted yet clearly shocked at the loss of stimulation. She pushed up off the bed, sending a feral glare at Naruto before going onto all fours, her tail flicking back and forth erratically behind her.

"Grrrr!" Jill growled, lunging at Naruto with the intent to tackle him and then screw him into submission.

Fortunately, the blond saw this coming, grabbing Jills arms before she could push him down.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Naruto mockingly scolded, his cock slapping against her face and leaving sticky residue. Jill just glared at him with her feral eyes, opening her mouth and engulfing Naruto's member.

Her gaze fell downward at his crotch, with her glare quickly subsiding for all he knew as she sucked him off with an increased vigor.

Naruto could almost hear her purr when he rubbed his hand through her brunette locks of hair and scratched her fox ears, though it was mostly muffled from having his dick in her mouth. The sticky layer that came from her fluids and drenched his penis was washed away by the lathering of her tongue and mouth, being replaced by slick saliva instead.

His petting soon ceased when he gripped the back of her head, pushing her further down his shaft until she was buried nose-deep in his neatly-trimmed crotch. He pulled her head back until only the tip was left in her moist cavern and then slammed her head back to his crotch, repeating the process until she was nearly doing it on her own, swirling her tongue along the shaft as she did so.

The blond resumed his petting as she sucked him off, causing her muffled purrs to pleasure him once again.

" _Play your cards right, and you'll get more than that_ ~" Naruto sang, using the same words Jill said to him in a mocking tone.

"Mssmmlm." Jill retorted, the blond man pulling out of her mouth with an audible 'pop!'.

Without so much as a warning, he flipped her onto her stomach, quickly hopping onto the bed and positioning himself behind her.

"All fours or ass up. Your call." Naruto stated,

"How gentlemanly of you." Jill said sarcastically, getting onto all fours and shaking her ass tauntingly.

Naruto gripped his cock with his right hand pumping the shaft a few times and slapping it against Jill's ass, while his left hand caressed her other cheek, roaming around and stopping at her waist. He positioned his penis with her moist hole and thrust forward.

"Aaaaahhh~!" Jill cried out, her entire body moving forward slightly with the thrust as Naruto entered her again.

"Think you can still handle it~?" Naruto questioned.

"Fuck - nghh - you!" Jill grunted out, her arms wobbling a little from the force behind each slow and powerful thrust Naruto made.

"You're doing that right now, aren't ya?" Naruto retorted, his pace speeding up at an exponential rate.

"Guhhh!" Jill exclaimed, Naruto's left index and middle fingers hooking into her mouth and his right hand replacing what his left hand was doing previously.

He was now officially fucking her. Not making love, but _fucking_.

Making love was quite different, performed by those who had a romantic bond and wished to have or already had a physical bond.

Fucking was everything else, ranging from paying a prostitute for sex, two fuck buddies or animals in their mating seasons, but love was not a necessity, just optional.

And if the tightening of Jill's velvet walls was anything to go by, he could safely assume he was fucking her _pretty good_.

Jill's arms finally gave out on her, causing her upper body to smash into the bedding, both of her appendages swung out in front of her and preventing her face from getting a friction burn.

Naruto retracted his left hand from her mouth, a trail of saliva going from his index and middle fingers. He firmly gripped her left breast, pinching and tweaking the nipple as he fucked her.

The female fox Faunus began to emit a mixture between a whine and a moan, moving her hands to rub her clitoris and no longer giving a damn if her face dragged against the bedding in favor of reaching her climax.

The blond released his grasp on her breast, planting both hands on either side of her hips, thrusting with even more force and vigor.

"MmmmMMNHNNNnnnnnhHHHH!" Jill moaned, teeth clenched on his bed sheet, eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head as her inner walls clenched around Naruto's cock.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, the woman underneath him wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and locking him in so he couldn't pull out.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh~!" Jill cried out, the bed sheets slipping from her mouth and her hands swiftly moving to support her weight, her erect nipples dragging back and forth against the bed.

She clawed at the bed sheets, her legs now placing Naruto in a vice grip, and the expression on her face akin to cloud nine, a look of orgasmic bliss that Naruto easily recognized.

...

"Haah... haah..." Jill huffed and puffed, her face beet red, a satisfied smile on her lips, and her eyes having reverted to their usual grey color.

"Heh... Not bad." Naruto said, the grip of her legs loosening enough for him to pull out.

"That was... great..." Jill stated, laying on the bed with her face down and ass up, unable to find the strength in her arms to push up.

"Yeah... Ready for round two?"  
"What?"

Jill's eyes widened to dinner plates as Naruto strafed to his left, making sure that she could see him stroking his semi-erect cock until it hardened once again.

"Oh yeah. You see, _you_ might be satisfied, but now it's time to return the favor." Naruto stated.

"I... I can barely move my arms..." Jill said, trying - and failing - to move her arms.

"Don't worry about that. There are still positions that I can get you in." Naruto countered, stretching his neck and flipping Jill onto her back, spinning her by her legs until they were positioned at the edge of the bed.

"W-Wait, I - aah~! Let m-m-meEE rest a _**BiT**_ firST!" Jill exclaimed, helpless against the relentless assault by the blond man as he held her legs up by her thighs and pistoned into her still sensitive folds.

"I'm not letting up until I'm satisfied." Naruto said, his Aura flaring and causing his hair to glow almost like golden flames, and his eyes to shift colors from cerulean blue to royal purple. "Or at least until I make you into a writhing, moaning, lewd mess. Whichever comes first~"

"*SMACK* Uwaaaaaahhhh~!" Jill moaned, both her cheeks reddening, one from embarrassment and the other from Naruto's slaps **(Take a guess at which one is which ;3)**.

"And I'll have you know..." Naruto started, leaning in between Jill's legs so he was up and close to her face. "I'm known for my stamina~"

"OH fUUUcK~!" Jill cried out, tears welling up in her eyes as Naruto hit her G-Spot... again.

"An interesting thing about Aura: With enough practice for control, it can be transferred in any way..." Naruto stated, a small dot of visible Aura swirling around his right thumb. "If too much is pushed out, then it could pop like a balloon. But just the right amount can be... pleasurable~" he finished, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing the bud in a circular motion.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH~!" Jill yelled, her back arching and fluids squirting out of her vagina.

She was not a squirter - at least to her prior knowledge - yet here she was, experiencing a second orgasm from the small amount of Aura that Naruto used.

It was enlightening and humiliating at the same time, but all she could focus on at the moment was the high her orgasms gave her.

"Eh? Damn. I guess that _does_ work on others as well..." Naruto mumbled, having only tested this on one other person before.

"HoOOly fuUUUckinnnnnnng OUm!" Jill exclaimed, her breathing becoming ragged, her tongue lolled out, and her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"I guess I should stop that now." Naruto said, halting the flow of Aura and pulling out of the foxy woman.

He didn't want to accidentally make her have a mental breakdown.

...

"HaAAaaAaAahhH~..." Jill moaned, the only movement she could physically do being her heavy breathing.

"Uhh... Val?" Naruto called out, hesitantly shaking the female fox Faunus...

Only for Jill to sit straight up, her eyes feral once again yet... different.

He couldn't explain it, but there was an unknown edge in her eyes that he didn't see before. The last time he could see flat out lust, but the pair of slitted grey orbs this time around had something else added on.

Before he could look into it any further, Jill tackled him to the ground, her lips meeting his with a sloppy, yet passionate kiss.

"*BAMF*!" As soon as his back hit the floor, she was practically dry humping him, her tongue somehow wrestling his own into _her_ mouth.

"Mmmmppphhhhmmm!" Jill's muffled moans filled Naruto's ears as she lifted her ass up and slid his slick-sticky cock into her pussy, bouncing her ass up and down on his shaft with a second wind.

'So use of Aura during sex...' Naruto thought, grabbing a handful of Jill's ass and following the motion of her cheeks as she pounded him. 'Is this a good or bad idea?'

"Mhh mhhmh mhmhmhhhhh~!" Jill exclaimed, increasing her pace and deepening her kiss, the sounds of their breathing in between the sloppy kisses and flesh slapping against flesh being the only thing that filled the room.

'Good idea?'

"Aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" Jill cried out, throwing her head back as she reached her blissful high once more. Naruto wasn't that far behind with his own.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto exclaimed, bucking his hips upward and pushing deeper into Jill.

"AAAAAAAHHH~!"  
"FUUUUUUUUAAAAAH!" Both Jill and Naruto released a loud cry as they came in sync.

...

"Mmmmmm~" Jill mewed happily, sighing in content at the warm sticky fluid that coated her inner walls.

"That... was good." Naruto said, noticing that the foxy female's eyes were still slitted...

As well as the sultry grin that was plastered on her face.

Jill used one of her hands to help pull Naruto's dick out of her vagina, immediately crawling backwards until she was at eye level with the one-eyed pussy tamer...

And promptly began to give him a blowjob.

"Whaaaaaatt?!" Naruto comically exclaimed, watching the brunette Faunus go straight from riding him to sucking him off.

"Mmmmhhhhhh~!" Jill moaned, sucking his dick like it was the last lollipop in the world.

Naruto audibly gulped as he felt himself getting hard once again...

Definitely a good idea.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

* * *

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Raven suddenly perked up, a Beowolf head flying off its body from the swing of her odachi.

" _ **Sense something, darling?**_ "

"I don't know why... But I felt angry and a bit jealous just now..."

Little did she know, but five other women felt the exact same emotions, at the exact same time.

" **Grrrrr...** "  
" _ **Beta Beowolf, seven o' clock!**_ "

"Right!"

She slashed her odachi, eviscerating the Beowolf attempting to sneak up on her and finding that two more took its place.

"*BANG* *BANG*!" two well-placed shots came out of nowhere, piercing through both Beowolves' skulls, their lifeless husks dropping to the ground and already beginning to dissolve.

"What the-" Raven began, stopping abruptly when she saw the perpetrator.

"Raven... we need to talk."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: And done! Gotten in just before the new year! My last chapter of 2015! Hope you enjoyed the lemon! There will be more in the future, and let's see if you can figure out who the five other women are!**

 **See you all next time! Happy New Year! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Minor Blip

**AN: There is quite the similarity between Yang's shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, and Mercury's boots, which have yet to be given a name. Of course, both have quite a few differences that are obviously noticeable.**

 **Which one would you guys choose? Shotgun boots or gauntlets?**

 **Enough of the random questions, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"We're not pushing back the initiation date." Glynda scowled even more than usual, the source of her ire being Beacon Academy's headmaster, her original partner John Ozpin.

Standing at a towering 6'6", Ozpin was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. His eyes were partially hidden behind a pair of shaded glass spectacles and he wore a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt, as well as black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

His usual coffee mug and cane were resting on and against his desk respectively as he stared out the window down at his academy, all the while being berated by Glynda.

"Ozpin, the bomb threat in the city has already made a few of the students nervous-"  
"If they wish to become Hunters and Huntresses, then they must learn to deal with these kinds of situations." Ozpin interrupted, turning his head slightly to see his old partner in the corner of his vision. "You also forget that unless another terrorist threat arises, S.T.A.R.S. members will be present in the city to handle any other sort of retaliation."

"I understand, Ozpin. It's just..." Glynda's voice trailed off, hesitating as she chose her next few words.

"Glynda." Ozpin called out, turning to face the blond woman.

"... Oz. This all just feels... _off_." Glynda stated. "Like we're missing the whole picture, that there's more to it than we know, that **something** is coming - I don't know what or when or _why_ , but..."  
"We'll just need to prepare the best we can then, now won't we...?" Ozpin replied, placing one hand on Glynda's shoulder and turning to look out the window. "We just have to prepare _them_ for what is to come."

"And if they aren't?"  
"They will be... they'll have to be."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"Holy fucking Oum, what the hell happened? I feel sore all over..." Jill mumbled, regaining consciousness and finding that she could barely move any of her muscles...

And was nearly covered head to toe in cum. Cum in and dripping out of her mouth, on and in between her breasts, on her stomach, filled and dripping out both her pussy and asshole, coating her inner thighs, her hands, her face, her tail, her fox ears, and her hair looked like someone did a sloppy job at trying to dye it white, giving up shortly after putting the dye in.

"Intense sex. I don't think there's any other way to describe it." Naruto replied, walking into his bedroom again with no clothes on, but with a carton of orange juice in his hands.

"That... how... is this all _you_?" Jill questioned in disbelief, moving her index and middle fingers back and forth, the feeling of sticky residue in between each digit.

"Yep." Naruto replied bluntly. "It's how I got the nickname, 'God of Stamina'. Can go seventy-two hours straight without any rest whatsoever."

"H... H-How long were we...?"

"Let's see... I think we started at around quarter to seven in the morning, and ended around... nine." Naruto stated. "It's ten right now."

"Nine... in the morning?"  
"Nope. Evening."

"..." Jill became silent, her mouth agape in shock, her mind taking a good minute to register the information she was just told.

"You were one horny woman." Naruto's words didn't even register to the brunette Faunus, still trying to wrap her mind around the math.

Seven in the morning... until nine in the evening...

They were quite literally rutting for a little more than half the day, and even then Naruto didn't seem that winded at all.

"Do you... remember any of it?" Naruto questioned.  
"A little. But everything's a blur after we started 'Round Two'." Jill replied, lifting her head up to search around the room. "Where are my clothes?"

"Apron and thong are under the dining room table. The rest I have no clue." Naruto said.  
"Thanks. I know where the rest is." Jill said, shifting her body so that she sat up a little. "Care to fill me in on what happened during 'Round Two'?"

"Let's just say that Aura plus sex makes for a **very** horny you."

"No really, what happened?"  
"That is what happened. I used Aura, you squirted, then you got a second wind somehow... I think you might be the first person to ever come close to matching my first wind stamina."

"Oh my Oum..." Jill muttered, weakly raising her right hand so it was in her peripheral vision.

...

"Uhh... Val?"

"Y... You..."

"Me...?"

"You... are taking responsibility!"  
"EH?!" Naruto exclaimed, unprepared when Jill jumped and tackled him to the ground, restraining and straddling him at the same time.

"You're now my number one 'go-to' for when that itch comes around again." Jill stated. "I doubt that I'll be satisfied with anything less ever again, and it's your fault!"  
"My fault?!" Naruto questioned.

"Yes! You know what they say, 'With great mind-blowing sex, comes great responsibility'!"  
"That's not how that saying goes!"

"*RING* *RING*!" Naruto's Scroll began to ring, resting on top of the nearby nightstand and showing the caller ID to be someone he hadn't heard from in a long... long time.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered, holding the Scroll up to his ear to hear the caller on the other end.

"Who is it?" Jill asked.

...

"I'm sorry - could you repeat that?"

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Raven stared in awe at the grandeur cavern, dozens of people - both human and Faunus - frantically running around to carry out their given tasks.

" _ **Eyes forward~**_ " Her dementia was still present, no matter how much she tried to ignore it. And in a sense, her subconscious was right.

Currently, she was being escorted by four people, none of whom she recognized.

Lucky for her, the voice that haunted her also helped her - in a twisted sort of way - acting as a sixth sense, a pair of eyes that watched her back for her...

And at times, acted as her only companion. Ironically one of the few reasons she remained sane.

'Now's not the time, Naruto!' Raven mentally exclaimed, replying to the form that her dementia took on more often than not.

" _ **On the contrary, I believe now is an**_ **excellent** _ **time.**_ " Dark Naruto stated, walking backwards in front of her. " _ **You see, I still have to remind you of what you've done! And until you come to terms with me, then you will NEVER be free of me-**_ "  
"The boss will see you now." one of her escorts called out, breaking her from her stupor as they arrived at one of the previously abandoned buildings.

"... Right." Raven mumbled, walking forward and into the building.

...

"Raven Branwen." a familiar voice called out to her. Her hopes were dashed the instant she heard who it was, anxious yet eager at the prospect of it belonging to the real Naruto.

The amber-eyed woman stepped out from the shadows, her heels clacking and a rare look of seriousness present on her face, contrary to her usual sly smirk.

"Cinder Fall..." Raven said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Save the formalities." Cinder said, crossing her arms under bust. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"You need my help." Raven stated more than asked.

"Precisely." Cinder replied.

"..." Raven remained silent, spinning on her heels and walking towards the door.

"WAIT!" She paused, halfway to the door when Cinder cried out unexpectedly.

"..." Keeping her calm and quiet demeanor, Raven turned her head to look at the amber-eyed, cocktail dress-wearing woman...

She was taken aback, almost making her do a double take, at the look she saw in Cinder's eyes. The raw emotion that she hid behind her cunning mask...

It was a look she recognized all too well. The concern and fear - not for her own safety, but for someone else's.

"Please..." Cinder called out, her voice barely above a whisper. "I need your help."

" _ **Raven...**_ " Dark Naruto's voice mumbled.

"... What would you need me to do for you exactly?" Raven asked.

"There is a girl named Emerald Sustrai being held in Vale Police Headquarters." Cinder replied.

"So you want me to do a jailbreak." Raven stated.

"It's not for me. Well, technically it is." Cinder stated.  
"Then who is it for?" Raven questioned.

"It's for me." a new voice cut in, belonging to a young man that stood at 5'10" with gray eyes, pale skin, and partially slicked back silvery-gray hair that was unkempt at the front. He wore a gray and black two-tone partially-zipped jacket that covered his upper body, similarly themed pants, a single notched belt with a sash draped over it, fingerless gloves, and a pair of shotgun-boots that resembled a pair of weapons that she recalled quite vividly.

"And who are you?" Raven queried.

"This is my son, Mercury." Cinder explained. "Mercury, this is Raven."

"Sup." was the only reply Mercury gave.

...

"Remind me again, why should I help you?" Raven retorted, turning to face the amber-eyed woman.

"Emerald's someone my son grew up with and has a crush-" Cinder began.  
"Mooooom!" Mercury cut in, whining in embarrassment.

"..." Cinder turned to look at her son, an eyebrow raised with a silent rhetorical question sent his way.

"... Okay! I kinda sorta like her, I guess..." Mercury mumbled.

"... Still not explaining why I should help." Raven commented.

"Well, think of it this way..." Mercury began, his next few words shocking Raven to her core...

"I'm asking this of you... as your half-son."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: And done! Or should I say: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! I did say that there were going to be some similarities to my old story, Shakunetsu No Koi, didn't I?**

 **Plus, it adds a little twist to my story.**

 **In other news, school is going to start back up soon, so my chapter release flow may be lengthened.**

 **So I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Vale Noir Part I

**AN: It has come to my attention that some people have finally taken notice of the lack of well... flare-ish weaponry that is associated with RWBY.**

 **The majority of the weaponry in the series - except maybe a few - also function as guns. However, the only people that have been seen with these hybrid and/or unique weapons are Hunters/Huntresses, or those who are on par with them. The characters that don't use these hybrid weapons that I've noted are Junior's grunts and Atlas soldiers.**

 **So from that, I've come to the assumption that these custom weapons are reserved for Hunters and Huntresses or ex-Hunters and ex-Huntresses, because the cost of creating, maintaining, and supplying ammunition would be too much to count for an entire public security branch.**

 **That's my logic for as to why there aren't any hybrid morphing weapons... yet.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

 _"Wow..." Naruto mumbled, staring in awe as he exited the airship and stood at the entrance to Beacon Academy._

 _"Dude, you're gonna catch flies that way." Taiyang called out, nudging his fellow blond man. "Seventeen year-old Hunters-in-training, standing at the entrance to one of the most prestigious academies in all of Remnant, one of which is mimicking a fish. It's embarrassing man."_

 _"Shut the fuck up, Tai. You're just as ecstatic as I am right now, admit it." Naruto retorted, crossing his arms and staring expectantly at his friend._

 _Taiyang Xiao Long and Naruto Uzumaki could be considered brothers, and technically speaking they were, just not in blood. Taiyang stood as the taller of the duo, standing at 5'10" while Naruto stood at 5'9"._

 _Their outfits were quite different. Taiyang wore brown-and-burnt-orange button-up shirt, silver-plated shoulder pads, bright orange cargo shorts, brown shoes, and a simple jian sword with a Fire Dust vial inserted at the bottom of the hilt sheathed at his left hip. Naruto, however, wore a black shirt, orange pants, black-and-orange sneakers, a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline, fingerless black gloves, and a pair of golden bracelets._

 _All in all, their rugged handsome appearances drew the eyes of many women as well as a few men..._

 _But there were only two people that stood out amidst the crowd of other potential students that caught a certain blond's eye._

 _"Dude..." Naruto said, a fox-like grin on his face._  
 _"Oh no..." Taiyang mumbled, recognizing the look on his face all too well._

 _"Oh yes~" Naruto responded._

 _"It's not gonna work." Taiyang stated, giving a deadpan stare at his fellow blond._

 _"I'm going in." Naruto stated, ignoring Taiyang and weaving through and around people until he found himself at the edge of the crowd, spotting two people that caught his attention._

 _The first was a young woman that stood at 5'4" with black and red hair, a pale complexion, and silver eyes. Her clothing was mostly concealed by the stark white cloak she wore, going down past her knees with the hood pulled up. And from the slight outlines on the right side, he guessed she had some type of sword sheathed at her side._

 _The second person stood at 5'8" with black hair that flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sitcking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, red eyes, and a light complexion. She wore a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looked to be made fromt he material that covered her hair hung from the right side of her skirt, and she also donned black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. In her hands she held a sheathed sword, the scabbard appearing to contain a rotary chamber filled with six types of Dust blades._

 _"Well hello ladies~" Naruto called out, sliding across the grass beneath him as if there were no friction whatsoever and leaning against a nearby tree. "I seem to have lost my Scroll number. Can I have yours?"_  
 _"I - Well... U-Uhh..." the first woman sputtered, her face flush red more from embarrassment than from Naruto's charm._

 _"Get lost." the second woman said simply, turning to glare at the blond man._

 _"But I already am~" Naruto retorted. "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes~"_

 _"I said get lost." the second woman repeated._

 _"Ooo... So cold. Yet..." Naruto started, feigning an injury before recovering. "You're hotter than Papa Bear's porridge."_

 _"Haha, Goldilocks reference..." the second woman said, sarcastically laughing and using her free hand to grab her sword. "Last chance."_  
 _"I must be dancing with the devil, because you're hot as hell~" Naruto continued._

 _..._

 _"You done now?" the second woman questioned._  
 _"Hold on, I've got a few more in me." Naruto said, clearing his throat before speaking again. "Kissing burns five calories a minute. How about a workout?"_  
 _"No."_  
 _"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together~"_  
 _"Fortunately, '_ U _' and '_ I _' are nowhere near each other."_  
 _"I didn't know angels were allowed on campus~"_  
 _"Really? That's the best you got?"_  
 _"Damn you're cold. Want to use me as a blanket~?"_  
 _"Go crumple up in a closet."_

 _"..." Naruto froze, mouth agape as he tried to come up with a response._

 _"Finally decided to give up?" the second woman asked._  
 _"Look, I'm trying to prove a point to a friend right now." Naruto stated, pulling out a pen and a paper from inside his coat pocket. "Can I get a name and some random numbers?"_  
 _"How about... I do you one better." the second woman stated, plucking the pen and paper out of the blond's hands._

 _"... Eh?" Naruto grunted, watching dumbfounded as the woman began scribbling onto the paper._  
 _"Out of everyone here that's checked me out,_ you're _the only one with the balls to actually try and hit on me." the second woman commented. "The name's Raven... Here's my_ real _Scroll number... and you... Call me." she finished, handing back the paper and pen with a sly smirk and a wink._

 _..._

 _Naruto had a shit-eating grin as he walked back to Taiyang, gripping the paper in his hands._

 _"Ha!" Naruto exclaimed triumphantly, waggling the slip of paper in front of his fellow blond's face._

 _"I- But... how...?" Taiyang muttered._

 _"Because. I. Have. Balls." Naruto replied, only to feel a tapping on his shoulder._

 _"Hi there." Naruto turned around to find a new face. Standing at 6'0" was a young man with spiky black hair, a light complexion, and red eyes. He wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant, as well as a telescopic buster blade sheathed on his back._

 _"Uhh... hi?" Naruto said hesitantly._

 _"The name's Qrow, pronounced like the bird." Qrow stated._

 _"Nice to meet you, I guess?" Naruto replied, tucking the piece of paper into his pocket and extending his free hand to Qrow._

 _"Yeah... not quite." Qrow commented, grabbing Naruto's hand and squeezing until an audible crack was heard. "You see, that girl you just got a Scroll number from? That's my_ _ **sister**_ _. And_ _ **no one**._ _Flirts. With. My. Sister."_

 _"And if I do?" Naruto questioned, pulling his hand out of the taller man's grasp._

 _"Then I'll just have to do things the fun way." Qrow replied, reaching for the weapon on his back._

 _"Well then..." Naruto said, pumping both his fists and causing the golden bracelets he wore to expand into his gauntlet weapons,_ **Ember Celica** _. "I just have two words to say to you..._ F- _"_

* * *

"-uck off." Naruto bluntly said, glaring at the man before him, who dragged him from his apartment to Vale Police Headquarters at night.

"Now, now, Naruto boy... is that any way to talk to your commanding officer?" the man retorted. He stood at 5'6" with black shaggy hair, bandages over his right eye, and an x-shaped scar on his chin.

His attire consisted of a white suit, though his right hand appeared to be made of some sort of metal.

All in all, this man could've passed off as an elder civilian... were it not for the golden four-starred shoulder straps that he possessed.

"I'm no longer one of your agents, Danzo. So fuck off." Naruto repeated, grumbling as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

This is the reason he had to get dressed and leave his apartment?!

"Heh... Unfortunately, I'm here on official business." Danzo stated, dropping the pleasantries and frowning slightly.

"What kind of business is this?" Naruto asked.

Instead of giving Naruto an answer, Danzo began to make his way towards the holding cells, stopping as he came across a certain green-haired girl.

...

"Oh, a new old guy." Em stated, slouching against the cell's corner with her arms crossed. "Here to tell me I'm being released?"

"Quite the opposite." Danzo said, turning to the blond police officer. "I'm here to ask a few questions..."  
"Danzo." Naruto called out. "This girl is not going to tell you anything."

"Oh? And how sure are you of that...?" Danzo questioned. "After all, she could be... persuaded."

"What's going on?" Em questioned, shifting around nervously as she listened to the conversation unfolding in front of her.

"You can't take her, Danzo!"  
"And who are you to stop me, _officer_?!"  
"This is _my_ case, Danzo. Not yours! So long as I'm in charge of it, any and all interrogations are under _my_ jurisdiction!"  
"Then consider yourself relieved, Naruto."  
"On whose authority?!"  
" **My authority**!"

"Your authority does not reach into police matters!"

"... Very well." Danzo conceded, his lone black eye narrowing and his brow furrowing. "But this... this will not be the last time we meet."

And with that, the elder general began to walk away, the clattering of his shoes echoing throughout the building.

...

"Em. You're now officially on parole." Naruto stated. "And I'm your parole officer."  
"Ewww. Are you really into _that_?!" Em questioned.  
"No. You're too young for my taste." Naruto retorted without hesitating. "But that old man that just left, Danzo? He isn't one to just give up like that."

"Danzo? Isn't that guy supposed to be from the Great War?"

"He is that old, so yeah."

"Wow..."

"Look, the point is. Whatever information we didn't get out of you, the information that you're hiding? He _will_ get it out of you if he captures you." Naruto said.  
"I'm more capable than I appear..." Em retorted.  
"Not against him." Naruto stated, pulling Em out of the cell and glancing down the corridors. "He'll likely come searching the HQ as well as the surrounding areas first."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Em questioned.

"Well..." Naruto started.

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"..." Taiyang had a dry stare on his face, even though he knew that Naruto couldn't see it.  
" _Tai? You still there?_ " Naruto called out, his voice jutting out of Taiyang's Scroll.

"... Do you ever think to just call and, per say, have a _normal_ conversation? One where you aren't telling me that Yang needs bail or that I've been inducted as an agent of the _Witness Protection Program_?!"

" _Well sorry, I've run out of fucking sunshine and rainbows for news._ " Naruto responded. " _But I'm desperate right now. Danzo's taken interest and having her stay in Vale is no better than wrapping her up with a big red ribbon for him._ "

"And how will I explain my 'guest' if Danzo comes around?" Taiyang asked.  
" _Just say that it's your second cousin from Vacuo or something._ " Naruto replied. " _Look, I gotta cut this call now. She'll be at Patch in a few hours. See ya._ "

"See ya too, Naruto." Taiyang said, ending the Scroll call and placing the device on a nearby table.

...

"Well?" a new voice cut in.

"It's just like you said, Raven..." Taiyang stated, walking towards the black haired woman with his arms crossed. "You shouldn't be here, you know that right? If any of them see you, even Ruby, then..."  
"Ruby left for Vale an hour ago, Yang's taking her there, both of them have plans to stay with their uncle and... 'uncle'..." Raven stated, her red eyes narrowing a bit. "Speaking of which... does she know?"

"... Raven-" "Does. She. Know?" Raven repeated. "Does... does Naruto even know...?"

"No. Neither of them know, nor does Ruby." Taiyang replied, holding up his hands defensively. "And before you start, I already planned this out - how I'll break the news."

"... Explain."

"I think it's best that I tell Yang once she's settled in to Beacon. That way she'll have the support of her friends when she needs it." Taiyang stated. "Naruto, on the other hand... I..."  
"You...?"  
"I... I don't know." Taiyang admitted, sighing and slouching a little. "How? How could I tell him? How _am_ I supposed to tell him?"

"It's something that I ask myself nearly everyday..." Raven muttered.

"... Maybe it's better if you told him yourself."  
"And, pray tell, _how_ would I get him to meet with me?"  
"He's still searching for you. Him and Yang both are." Taiyang commented. "You just have to get him to notice you on his radar."

" _ **Yes, Raven. That's**_ **all** _ **you have to do...**_ "

...

"I..." Raven mumbled. "I'm scared."

"Scared?"  
"I'm scared of what will happen, how he'll react... I-"  
"He deserves the truth, Raven. You owe him that much... No matter how he'll react." Taiyang stated. "If you still love him, you'll tell him."

"... You're right." Raven muttered.

"Damn right I am. Now..." Taiyang began. "Let's leave a trail of breadcrumbs for him to find."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: And done! Midterms are coming up soon, as well as subject SATs, so I'll be a bit busy for a while. Nevertheless, I will still try to crank out chapters whenever possible.**

 **See you guys next time! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Vale Noir Part II

**AN: It's been more than a week since I last posted another chapter. To me it feels likes forever though. I suppose it may be because I was planning out what the next few chapters would look like, but then again, there were other factors at play...**

 **Oh well, no use in focusing on that right now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

 _"Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long..." Professor Hiruzen Sarutobi began. "The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team STRQ (Stark). Led by Summer Rose."_

 _"W-What?!" Summer stuttered, though her exclamation was lost under the roar of applause that quickly followed. Raven and Qrow shared a side glance before nodding at the same time, with Taiyang patting their new team leader on the back before glancing off at the side of the stage, seeing a clapping Naruto give him a thumbs up._

 _..._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, Violet Scarletina, Veronica Scarletina, and Yugao Uzuki." The four aforementioned people stood at attention, the first being the blond shotgun-gauntlet wielding man._

 _Following after him was twin sisters Violet and Veronica, who were identical in nearly every way save for their hair and choice of clothing. Both stood at 5'6", with light skin, red eyes, and rabbit ears indicating their Faunus heritage. Violet possessed short brunette hair that ended at her shoulders, her attire consisting of a black bodysuit that hugged her curved, bronze-colored armor plating on her shoulders and forearms, with similarly colored knee-high-heel boots, and a pair of short blades sheathed on the back of her waist, each sixteen inches in length. Veronica, on the other hand, possessed a darker shade of brunette hair that went down to the middle of her back, her outfit being very similar to her sisters, only with silver-colored armoring and a pair of tonfas at her side._

 _And finally, the fourth member of their new team was a purple haired girl who appeared less than enthusiastic to be up on this stage, standing at 5'6" wearing a black-and-grey-themed outfit, which consisted of a sleeveless shirt, a tactical vest, form-fitting pants and black shoes. She also donned fingerless gloves, and held a khapesh-staff hybrid in her hands._

 _"You each recovered the White King pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team NVVY (Navy). Led by Naruto Uzumaki."_

 _The reactions varied among the four. Yugao immediately became flushed in embarrassment at having the spotlight shine on her, using both hands to tightly grip her weapon as if it were a lifeline, Violet and Veronica had small smiles on their faces, and Naruto had a full-blown grin on his face, sending a wink and an air kiss towards Raven..._

 _His grin grew even wider when he noticed the red hue that spread across Raven's cheeks and the murderous glare that Qrow was sending his way._

 _..._

 _"... From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRSN. Led by..."_

 _Naruto's attention was diverted from the next incoming team by a tapping he felt on his shoulder. He quickly spun around, only to come face to face with a masked man._

 _"Excuse me, young man - Naruto Uzumaki if I recall correctly?" the man questioned._

 _"... Yes?" Naruto replied hesitantly._

 _"I am Agent Wolf of the organization known as ANBU. I have been ordered to give you this." he stated, pulling out a white envelope with a red seal that held a spiral-like symbol._

 _"What... is this?" Naruto asked._

 _"A letter of invitation. Should you choose to accept, at the end of your four years at Beacon Academy, you will be recruited into the ANBU ranks."_

 _..._

 _"Pffffttt! Nah!" Naruto said, waving his hand dismissively._

 _"Please, just take the letter." Agent Wolf said, shoving the letter into Naruto's hand. "You have four years to consider it. I bid you, good day."_

 _And with that, the man walked away at a brisk pace, the blond's eyes following his retreating form until he began to blend in with the crowd..._

 _"Hey Naruto." Raven called out, nudging the blond man and breaking him from his stupor._

 _"Huh... wha?" Naruto called out dumbfounded._

 _"I asked if you and your team wanted to come and celebrate with mine. The others are waiting on us and I came to get you from when you wandered off." Raven stated, her eyes glancing downward towards the envelope he held. "What's that?"_  
 _"Oh... nothing." Naruto replied, putting the envelope inside his cloak for the time being._

 _"... Whatever. You coming?" Raven repeated, causing Naruto to grin._  
 _"Hell yeah."_

* * *

"*CREAK*!" Jill's fox ears suddenly perked up at the sound of a door opening. Even with the water pounding her scalp and cascading down her body, she could hear the front door opening from the shower.

It took a good five hours, but she finally found the strength to move her still sore body without relying on her willpower to do so, quickly making her way to the bathroom to cleanse herself of the bodily fluids that covered her.

"I think I hear the water running."  
"Do you think he might be taking a shower?"

Jill tensed up at the sound of two unfamiliar feminine voices. She turned the water off, draping a towel over her body to cover her modesty before making her way down the hall.

"Who's there?" Jill called out, rounding about the corner and coming face-to-face with...

Two young girls.

...

"Hi there!" Ruby exclaimed, her voice cheerful yet clearly hinting at how awkward she felt meeting the nearly naked woman.

"Uhh... hi?" Jill replied, adjusting her hold on the towel that she wore to cover herself a little bit more. "Who are you?"  
"Who are _you_?" Yang retorted. "This is supposed to be our Uncle Naruto's apartment."

"Jill Valentine. I'm a, uhh... 'work colleague' of Naruto's." Jill stated.

"Oh okay then." Yang chirped, extending her hand to the foxy woman. "Name's Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby Rose. We're his nieces."

"Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise."

...

"So..." Yang began. "Why are you naked?"  
"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed.  
"Sorry, _almost_ naked." Yang corrected herself.

"What I think my sister is trying to ask is well, umm... why are you in our uncle's apartment?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

"I'm a... _work associate_ of your uncle. He's letting me stay at his place for now while I'm in town." Jill replied.

"Good enough for me, I suppose..." Yang muttered, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I'm gonna take a nap on the couch. Wake me when Uncle Naruto comes back."

"Speaking of Uncle Naruto... where is he?" Ruby asked, watching Yang plop onto the couch, her entire body taking up the span of the couch and her head propped up by a pillow, before turning back to the foxy woman before her.

"He got a call from work, said he'd be back in an hour or so..." Jill stated. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine..."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

Naruto stumbled backwards, reeling from the fist that slammed into his face mere seconds ago.

"Oum dammit, Naruto! What the hell were you thinking?!" Yugao exclaimed, anger evident on her face as she wailed on the blond man while Em and Anko stood off to the side, watching with confusion and bemusement respectively.  
"Easy, _easy_ there, Yugao!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing his hands up defensively. "I'm pressed for time right now! I've got my nieces coming over anytime now!"  
"You think you're the only one pressed for time? We've got a trap prepped for Scarlet that we need to get to!" Yugao retorted.

...

"Excuse me... did you say Scarlet?" Em called out, causing all three pairs of eyes to turn to her.

"... You got something to add to this conversation, kid?" Anko questioned.

"Let's just say, I know a guy who has photographic evidence, as well as known locations of physical evidence, that can put her behind bars for a long time... _If_ you're willing to help me out." Em stated.

"Fine... And don't you mean 'him'?"

"Scarlet? _Him_? Oh my Oum... you guys really are idiots."

"Our deal can still be made null and void."  
"Right... Well..."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

"-Understood, Agent Riverine?" Danzo questioned, staring down at the masked individual that stood before him, a woman that stood at 5'8" with light skin, dark blue-dyed hair that went down to her ass, and similarly dyed rabbit ears protruding from her head, the rest of her body being concealed by the outfit she wore. Grey armored plating on her forearms, a similarly colored tactical vest, black gloves that ended three-quarters up her arm, a red spiral-like tattoo on her right shoulder, and a sleeveless skin-tight bodysuit that tapered into the black boots she wore.  
"Yes sir." was the strained reply that he received.

"Agent Riverine. Despite having left some time ago, I still consider Agent Avian one of our best." Danzo stated. "I only permit you to use lethal force because I know that nothing less will stand against him. Either he'll win... or die."  
"Y-Yes sir..." Agent Riverine responded, her ears drooping downward slightly.  
"That being said..." Danzo started, leaning in close and whispering to the masked agent. " _Should_ you gain the upper hand and, perhaps, instead of following my orders and killing him, _knock him out_ instead..."

"Sir?" Agent Riverine began, only to be silenced when the elder man held his hand up.

"Then you could bring him back to a safehouse located at 17 Monochrome Boulevard on the outskirts of Vale, a _safehouse_ that I had overlooked on accident, the very same safehouse where your team will be awaiting further orders in... twenty-three hours, forty-two minutes, and thirty-seven seconds and counting." Danzo continued. "You would then be given three days to report in, just in case you convince Agent Avian to rejoin our ranks once more in that time frame..."

"But-"

"Should you fail at convincing him in this time frame - and this conversation never having taken place - then you would receive a new mission to convince him in a maximum of nine months time to rejoin ANBU." Danzo finished. "... Agent Riverine. We'll need all the help we can get in the upcoming future."

"Understood, sir."

"Dismissed."

 **-A Fox Among Us-**

" _ **Contact! Three o' clock!**_ "

" _ **Shit! Open fire, open fire!**_ "

Cinder pulled the headphones off, the blaring sounds of gunfire and the guttural bellowing of Grimm nearly bursting her eardrums.

"That was nearly two days ago, Cinder." a familiar voice called out to her.

"What did we lose?" Cinder asked.

There was a brief pause, as if the person she was talking to was trying to decide which words to use in his response.

"... Five soldiers. And a T-600 Titan tank." the mysterious voice replied. "We were also pushed back another five miles on the western front."

"Dammit!" she cursed, slamming her fist into the nearest solid object. "Five miles... Five _fucking_ miles!"  
"That cuts off another three weeks." the mysterious voice stated.

"I know! But I need more time!" Cinder exclaimed.  
"Time is a luxury we cannot afford, I'm afraid." the mysterious voice retorted. "Fortunately, we have tracked one of _them_ down, her course predicted for a week at most. All that's left, is to approach her."

"I need to retrieve one of my subordinates first before then." Cinder said. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Naruto Uzumaki... he's becoming a thorn in our side." Cinder's eyes widened, fear evident in her eyes as her mind began to put the pieces together. "Recruit him or eliminate him... your choice. You have nine months."

"Yes sir..." Cinder replied, her voice straining to be calm.

...

"Oh, and Cinder." the mysterious voice called out. "Do try your best to recruit him. We need all the help we can get."

"Yes... General Ironwood."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: AAAAAAAANNNNDDDD DONE! You guys probably thought that Danzo was going to be a villain, well you're wrong! He might be old, and narrow-minded, but he's not the real villain.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Ja mata!  
**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
